Burn After Use
by Jsproperty71
Summary: My rendition of how it all started.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for giving my story a read. I haven't written fanfic in about 6 years so I'm a little rusty and these characters can be a little messy to write because they're so dynamic but I'm trying my best. If you could leave a review that would be great! Don't be afraid of constructive criticism either or ideas. Thank you!**

Harleen stood at the bathroom mirror, staring at herself as she mindlessly put on the finishing touches of makeup. A quick swipe of the mascara wand and she was done. Pushing the makeup bag to the side of the sink, she smoothed out her shirt one last time into her knee length pencil skirt. She grabbed her bag, keys, phone, ID badge, lab coat and...book? No, not today she thought to herself. Today was her first day of residency. Her first real day as a doctor where mentors didn't hold your hand throughout the day and asked if the kids played well together on the playground. If anything has taught her in her life, it's that you can't rely on anything else besides yourself even if it is an inanimate object.

Harleen pulled up to tall iron gates of Arkham Asylum and look at the mansion like structure that stood before her. That feeling of dread crept inside of her, voices of her intern friends came to mind.

 _"You can't be serious wanting to leave this program for Arkham." One said_

 _"Harleen, you've got a free ride at Gotham General if you finish up your residency here. It's just one year." Another said as she gathered her belongings from her small locker that they provided her. A jacket, a few essential items and a small picture of a young boy and that's all she needed. She walked to the office of the program director, with her head held high, and gave a timid knock before entering the small room with abstract paintings on the wall. It was supposed to bring some kind of comfort she assumed but if anything it made you want to stay away from it. Handing in her letter of resignation she left that room, and those hideous framed pictures along with it, hoping she didn't ruin her career with that single piece of paper and a need for something more exciting in her life._

She pushed the thoughts aside and pulled up to the security booth and held up her badge. The security guard leaned out of the booth into the light shower of rain to scan it before allowing her to advance further onto the property.

"Have a nice day Dr. Quinzel." The guard gave her a faint smile and a tilt of the head before opening the metal shut gates.

"Thank you. You as well." Harleen slowly inched her way past the gates and onto the stone paved drive way to the staff parking that was past the nicely kept from area, behind the asylum. Few cars scattered the visitor parking lot, keeping the eerie feeling that this place wasn't an abandoned building at bay. Vines grew up the columns wanting to take it over, making the stone look even darker than it originally being. Cracked windows on the upper floors, the metal bars attached securely covering them up nicely. Chipped paint on the front entrance sign, nothing a little paint couldn't fix. It's the little details like this that family's seem to forget when they're dropping off their little sister or uncle to be taken off their hands and drugs to fill empty minds but it was the little things are what stood out to her the most.

She parked her car, grabbed her things and headed for the employee entrance. Showing her badge one more time to the guard that was placed in the narrow hallway. Once up the small flight of stairs she made her way over to a directory and tried her best to find which wing the doctors' offices were located at.

"New here?" A deep voice distracted her train of thought. Prying her eyes away from the board she turned her head to meet deep brown eyes along with tousled brown hair. He was quite handsome and his body posture seemed to show that he knew it and used it to his advantage.

"Hmm..Yes I am. Is it that obvious?" She gave a small smile and turned her attention back to the board. "I'm looking for Dr. Leland's office. Would you by chance-"

"South wing, second floor and to your left." The man crossed his arms and gave her a satisfactory smirk, "James Scott. Second year." He held his hand out to her

Cocky much? Harleen adjusted her bag on her shoulder and took his hand in hers and gave him a firm shake. "Harleen Quinzel." She pulled her hand out of his and took a step towards the south entrance. "Thank you for your help Dr. Scott. I'll see you around." Or not. She turned and started to head towards her new destination as she felt dark eyes burn into her back. Using the directions he had given her she managed to find Leland's office quite easily. She knocked on the door and entered after hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side of the door.

"Dr. Leland. Harleen Quinzel. It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand for the doctor to take. "Thank you for this opportunity, I don't think I can express how much it means to me. I hope to live up to the expectations." Leland motioned for her to sit down on one of the plush chairs in front of her desk.

"Very optimistic and aspiring. We could use that more around here." She gave Harleen a genuine smile and pulled out a manila folder and opened it, spreading out sheets of paper. "Here is some paperwork that you will have to sign before starting today. Just some legal stuff stating that this is your first official day and we can put that in and keep record for the program." Joan handed her the few pieces of paper along with a pen. Harleen signed her name elegantly on the dotted line and handing it back to her. "Perfect. Now let's get to the rest of the group. I understand that during the orientation that you had a tour of the facility but given that this is a lot to take in over a sixty minute introduction we will go ahead and give you a more detailed look at what we do here at Arkham." They both stood up and Harleen slipped on her white coat and attached her badge at the pocket. She followed Dr. Leland close behind out of her office and down the corridor into what seemed to be a small meeting room that could comfortably fit five people in. There were three men and one other girl in the room, quietly speaking among themselves. They all stopped once Leland and Harleen entered the room.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here and papers are all signed we can get on with our day. I will show you the grounds a little more in depth, discuss scheduling sessions with the patients. Treatment plans will of course be determined by you but approved by me or another, whoever is on staff that day. Two doctors will need to sign off on treatments at all times for first years. Let's get over to the session rooms and where the patients stay then." She turned on her heels and started to walk towards the elevators, the small group following her. "Sessions will begin after patients have had their breakfast so between 9 and 11 will be ideal. Some cases are different and may need to be accommodated but I don't foresee that happening. At least not until you're ready to take on a bigger case." A bigger case? What could a bigger case entail? She knew there were some upscale criminals in here but to mention it on their first day was just cruel. She came her for more and knowing that the chance of having a session with anyone who's been on the nightly news was enough to keep her mind racing. This is what she had left for and she was already getting a taste of what she could get in the future. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Depending on how severe the patient's condition is, sessions could be twice a day others every other day." They all stepped into the elevator and the light for level one lit up. "Your guys' offices will be down here. You can put anything you'd like in there as long as it is in regulation." Getting off she headed towards the offices. "Your names are on the doors if you'd like to go in and take a quick look and set your things down before we move on." Harleen moved down the walkway and looked at the dark grey metal doors until she found hers. 'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' was etched into a silver nameplate and screwed onto the door. She ran her fingers over the lettering and smiled before opening the door. She could smell the fresh coat of paint that lingered on the walls as she entered. Dark blue industrial carpet lined the floor, two small windows that showed the now stormy day outside. A dark wooden desk sat just in front of the windows along with two plush chairs, a filing cabinet and a few cabinets. She set her bag down on the desk and grabbed the set of keys that were beside her computer. One distinctly smaller than the other, assuming one was for the filing cabinet and the other to the office door. She walked out, shut the door and slid in the metal key into the lock and turned it until she heard it click.

"Find everything suitable for you in there? I know it's a little dreary but once you've made it yours it will be a lot more comfortable." Dr. Leland said

"Yes, very much so. I've got a decent view at least." Harleen pointed to the closed door

"Good. Are you ready to continue then?" She nodded and Joan turned to gather the rest of the residents. "If everyone is ready, let's go downstairs and we can see where the sessions will take place along with where the patients stay." Now onto the good stuff. Back to the elevator everyone piled in and the basement light lit up. "Guards will be posted all around so don't worry about not being secured. You may not be in sight of one but voices travel easily down here." The elevator pinged and the doors opened suddenly to an open area with a nurse's station in the center. There were two doors. One to the left and the other to the right. 'Patient Ward' and 'Session Rooms' were stated above them with two guards at each entrance. "Our maximum security patients are one floor down and you will need a special access code to get down there so for now you are only able to get to this level. Let's start with the patient ward." Going to left we entered through the double doors. Past them it seemed as though we left Arkham and entered some else, much more dark and sinister. The walls were an off white, stained from who knows what. The smell of disinfectant entered their noses. They walked down, Leland going on about the different patients and the others now beginning to ask questions about when they will see their first patient and have one on one time with them but Harleen couldn't seem to focus on their conversations. Her mind and eyes wandered the corridor, seeing sedated patients being taken back into their room and being strapped down to thin mattresses for their safety. Others not going so quietly. Guards wrestled them down onto the ground using their body weight to hold them down long enough for a nurse to inject them with something to sedate them. The pleas for them to stop giving them drugs was mind numbingly painful. Didn't they know we're only here to help them?

"…and depending on how you guys do here your first week you can submit to having one, and only one, session with a maximum security patient if you so chose to." Harleens head snapped back to the front once she heard those words come out. 

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly? A session with any maximum security patient?"

Joan laughed lightly, "That caught your attention didn't it? I thought it would. But yes you did. I wouldn't say any but depending on the situation we can see what we can do." Dr. Leland looked down at her watch, "Lets head over to the session rooms and see if we can catch any going on. It's only 10, I'm sure there's bound to be something happening." They walked back into the opening and headed over to the other side and went in. Thick metal doors lined the hallway with guards standing at each one of them. A taser holstered at the thigh and a soft pellet gun in their arms.

"Answering Dr. Korins' question, sessions can begin tomorrow for you guys. Patients will be assigned today and you will have time to go over the file and past doctors notes to be prepared." A sudden alarm went off with a red light flashing above one of the doors and two guards ran in quickly.

"Get him out of here! I want restraints on him at all times. And lets up his sedation, this dosage is too low if he's able to get out of those cuffs." The man from earlier walked out of the room suddenly, rubbing his neck and making quick notes in it. What was his name again?

"Dr. Scott..Everything all right?" Oh, yeah, that's what it was.

"It is now. I had sedated him an hour early to this session hoping to ease him somewhat but that doesn't seem to be working. This is the second time he's gotten out during a session." Faint purple bruises seemed to slowly appear on his neck.

"You know I like it rough boys but I have to say, you're not my type." A deep and rugged voice came from the room.

"Shut it and stand up." A guard said

"We will make sure the restraints are looked over and I suppose we will have to go over the medication and possibly change it if it's not working. Get yourself checked out and we can write up a report once I'm done here." Dr. Leland placed a hand on the other doctor's arm before he continued to walk down the hallway and out of sight. "This is a common thing unfortunately with maximum security patients. We try to avoid it but it is part of the job." Dr. Leland continued down the row of metal doors closer to the open door.

As the group reached the open door a man with restraints on his upper arms along with his wrists cuffed to his waist with a chain stepped out with two guards holding him by his arms. "Dr. Leland. How nice of you to come by and visit me. You know I've missed our sessions. This one doesn't understand me like you did." He slowly let his lips fall into a grin that would make your hair stand up. With no other words spoken, steele blue eyes traveled along the lines on eyes of the new doctors, "Ah..And what do we have here? New toys for me to play with? Mines almost broken, I could use another one real soon." Some of the doctors shifted uncomfortably. Twitching their fingers in there lab coats but Harleen stayed still, calm even. She studied over his features. Bright green hair that was slicked back, white smooth skin and no eyebrows. She could see a tattoo of some sort sneaking out of the top of his dark navy blue uniform. Facial tattoos were hard to ignore. A simple J on his left cheekbone, a star on his right temple and the word damaged written at his hairline. Everything was so much clearer in person rather than seeing stills on the TV. Although him missing his red lipstick made it almost seem unreal.

"Don't keep the doctor away too long. All his hard work would be for nothing." He threw his head back and started laughing.

"Get him back to his cell. I will be there shortly to approve the medication." Leland gave the guards orders and they nodded in unison, "Yes ma'am." The pulled him towards Harleen suddenly, heading to the exit, "Boys, boys, boys…all you have to do is ask." She watched as they pulled him, looking over his features one last time up close when he noticed her staring at him. Their eyes met as he passed by and another slow smile crept over his lips, showing his white teeth. He let out a small growl before turning his head back to face the front. Harleen let out a breath, had she been holding her breath in? Time seemed to stop as he passed by and the clock seemed to start ticking again once should could get her surroundings back.

"Sorry for that interruption. Let's move on." Joan continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I enjoyed writing that chapter so much that I had to continue it right away. Not sure yet where this story will take us but we will find out. Also, let me know if I repeat something too much in anyway. On to the story!**

Harleen sat at her desk looking at the files she had been given to her earlier. Two patients, one young girl in her twenties and the other an older gentleman both being diagnosed with schizophrenia. Alzheimers added to the man's list of problems. Poor thing probably doesn't even remember why he's here.

She logged into her computer and started looking over the previous doctor's notes, prescriptions and anything else that could help her to her advantage. She had been sitting at her desk for hours, taking down notes and making a session plan for tomorrow. Better be prepared than sitting there twiddling her thumbs like an idiot. She's seen that before and it is not pretty watching the patient take control and embarrass you in front of your colleagues and mentors.

She slipped the files into the metal filling cabinet and locked it shut for the night. The dark black sky threatened for more rain to come tonight, she figured she should get home before it came. After locking her new office up she headed towards the exit and noticed two guards at their stations. "Have a good night gentlemen." She gave a small wave to them and continued her way out to her car.

"Damn it! Today has just been complete and absolute shit..." She heard more mumbling but could only imagine what words filled the void.

"Having a rough day I'm guessing?" Harleen walked over to where James was standing, picking up his keys and patient files he had dropped.

He scoffed, "That's one way to put it. Got my boss breathing down my neck about having more patients assigned to me than allowed but I can't help that doctors are leaving left and right." He sighed, "And on top of that I've got the damn Joker at my throat. Literally actually." He ran his free hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "Just another day at the office."

"Yeah, I saw that. Have you bruised more from it?" Even in the dim moonlight you can clearly see fingerprints on either side of his neck. Her eyes shifted from the marks, back up to his face.

"Definitely have. Damn clown is a sick freak." He placed his hand to his throat and rubbed it gently

"What were you two discussing about that made him act out like that?" She questioned

"It doesn't take much to set him off. A simple look would do the trick but because of patient confidentiality I can't disclose that to you. Even if it is him I still gotta follow the rules." James smiled and unlocked his car. The thought of being in that situation thrilled and frightened her at the same time. "I have to get home and work on reports. Nice seeing you again Dr. Quinzel." He got in his car and started it. She walked back to hers and did the same and drove back home.

Harleen sat in her bathtub thinking about what tomorrow would be like. She wanted to do nothing but her best and treat her patients with the care they deserved. Looking at the bubbles that covered her body she started poking at them one at a time letting them pop. She closed her eyes and sunk down in the water more thinking about those cold blue eyes staring at her. To be in a room with someone like him with no interruptions and no one else to eaves drop on their conversation. It was like she was on cloud 9 just thinking about it. The doors it could open if she were to make some sort of break through or discovery that could lead the police to find out who he really was before everyone knew the man he is today. It didn't necessarily have to be him. It could be anyone with a name that everyone knew and all she had to do was make them sane again and the rest is history. She smiled at the thought of what could come. She opened her eyes and noticed the candle that was burning had gone out. Harleen opened up the drain and stood up as the water left the tub. She pulled on her robe and tied a single knot at her waist and went into the living room. Harleen then pulled her textbook onto her lap hoping to review anything that could help her with tomorrow's sessions.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprisingly awake and prepared for the big day. Like clockwork she was out of her apartment by 8 and behind her desk by 9 making a stop for coffee in between. How many times she had gone over these two files? It was impossible to count. Over and over, back and forth.

' _These were easy cases, not the time to overdo it and set my standards too high. I'll save the stress for the high profile case later.'_ Harleen thought to herself.

She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window before realizing what time it was. 10 minutes till her first session and being late wasn't an option. She grabbed the case files and her half empty coffee cup and headed downstairs to her session. Making it there with a few minutes to spare she threw her empty cup away and entered the room. Standing behind the small woman was a guard checking her restraints. These were nothing compared to what she saw yesterday.

"Everything all set?" Harleen looked at the guard and set the file down on the metal table then sitting down herself.

"Yes ma'am. Panic button is under the table. Let us know if you need anything." The man said and stepped out of the room and shut the heavy metal door behind him. The room was cold and dark. The walls were lined with an off blue tile along with hanging lights with thick wire that covered the opening where the bulb was.

"Good morning Kathryn. My name is Dr. Quinzel. I will be your new therapist, are you ok with that?" Harleen looked at her. The girl had long brunette hair that was falling around her small face. Kathryn brought her hand up to her mouth and started to chew on her finger nail out of a nervous habit. Black dirt caked underneath her chipped nails.

"Yes." The girl said. She looked up at Harleen then over to the small windows that were place up high on the walls. "I like the outside. Do you like the outside?" A smile began to form on her face.

"I do like it, yes." Harleen began to write notes down.

"I don't hear them there. It's quiet. I could sleep." Kathryn sat back in her chair and faced her. "Can I have something to drink?"

Harleen finished what she was writing then got up and grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water then set it down on the table in front of her.

"Who do you hear Kathryn?" She sat back down.

She grabbed the cup and took a sip of it, "They're getting him out. He wants out but he wants her. He wants her. He wants her." She pushed the cup aside and began to scrape her nail back and forth across the metal table. "He wants out, they're getting him out. He wants out, they're getting him out." He finger began to move faster and faster

"Kathryn, who is he?" Harleen leaned forward and placed a hand over hers.

"You don't talk about him. Not unless you want something bad to happen." She placed her hands over her thighs and started to look around. "I want to go back. I want to go home." She moved her hands back and forth over her thighs.

"Ok. Not a problem. Let's get you cleaned up and you can go." Harleen finished what she was writing and got up and went to the door and opened it. "We're done here for today. Get her showered and a fresh uniform before taking her to her room." The guards walked in and helped the girl up then began to walk her back to the patient ward.

The day continued on just as normal as she would expect it to be. Her Alzheimer's patient was heartbreaking to be with. The conversation couldn't go anywhere if he couldn't remember where he was so there really couldn't be any treatment besides comfort care. Sessions were more of her listening and not giving feedback as the conversations switched from 30 years ago to last week. Notes would be quick for him.

Back at her office she typed up what had happened during Kathryn's' session. And set out a plan for their next one.

Once at her desk the next day she went through her emails quickly. Most of the random emails and reminders about a luncheon that she would _not_ be attending. Trash. Holiday party? That's not for a few more months. Trash. This one from Doctor Leland.

 _Harleen,_

 _Please come and see me once you are in the office. The matter is urgent and needs to be spoken about in private._

She stood up and slipped on her white coat and headed out of her office to the elevators. What could this be about? What could she have possibly done in the past 24 hours that would cause to have an in person, private conversation? Once the doors opened she stepped inside and hit the button for the second floor. She tapped her foot on the ground, the sound of her heels echoing in the confined space. The doors opened suddenly and she stepped out and made a bee-line for Dr. Leland's office. She heard harsh whispers coming from the other side of it but she knocked anyway.

"Come in."

Harleen turned the knob and entered. Beside Dr. Leland was an older man with salt and pepper hair in dark business pants, button down shirt and a tie all under his white coat. "Dr. Quinzel this is Jeremiah Arkham." He took a step towards her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Quinzel."

"Likewise, or so I hope." She gave a small smile but let it go once she realized she wasn't getting one in return.

"Unfortunately, an incident took place last night and we were hoping to get some insight of what might have happened." Harleen had a confused look on her face. Leland took the opportunity to chime in.

"One of your patients, Kathryn Dumel, has unexpectedly past away. We have reason to believe that it was suicide." Leland sighed, "What was your session like yesterday?"

"I..um. It was..normal. She did mentioned something about 'him wanting to leave' and 'him wanted her' and when I asked who he was all she said, 'we don't talk about him unless you want something bad to happen.' I have all the notes in her file. I can have them sent to you if you'd like." Harleen looked at her, "Could someone have done this to her?"

"It is possible. All options are being investigated. We would like her file if you wouldn't mind. If you could keep this to yourself. We don't need rumors going around and reaching the patients while it is an open investigation."

Harleen nodded, "Yes, of course. I understand. Was that all?"

Arkham and Leland both nodded, "Yes. Thank you for your time." Leland said

Harleen stood up and walked out of the seemingly crowded office and to the elevator. Her patient was dead and she could have prevented it, couldn't she? She could have reported something and this could have been avoided.

 _Good one Harleen. A girl is dead because of you. You're a doctor. Isn't that the first rule they drill into your small minded brain? If there is a threat to you or the patient you report it and now look what has happened._

She placed her fingers on both of her temples and pressed hard, rubbing out the voice that took over her thoughts.

She got to her desk and pulled out Kathryn's file and looked over her notes one last time before handing it over to the assistant outside of her office to give to upstairs.

She needed some fresh air. Harleen grabbed her jacket and went outside to the sitting area that looked over Gotham city. She sat at one of the benches and took a breath of fresh air and exhaled. Sure she figured this would happen one day but now? During her first week? Oh how lucky she was. Walking around the small pond area for a few minutes she decided it was time to go back in. Morbidly now that the rest of her day had cleared up she had time to set up a session plan for George and her for the next day. Hopefully he wouldn't have a heart attack within the next 24 hours.

 _Really? Already with the death jokes? Too soon for that._

 _It's how she copes. Leave her alone, she's fragile right now. Poor thing._

Harleen moved her elbows onto her desk and set her head in her hands. Pull yourself together, you barely knew the girl. She needed a distraction. Maybe watching a session would take her mind off of it.

Now on the lower floor she walked past the guarded doors and into the observation room behind a double sided mirror.

"How was the rest of your night Doc? Sleep well?"

Dr. Scott glared at the Joker. "I don't think changing the subject is being helpful. Back to the question J what happ-"

"Ah ah ah… Mister J remember? J is for the people I actually like. You are not one of them."

Scott wrote down something, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Oh don't be like that. You know how your moods dampens mine. Must I need to remind you again?" Joker moved suddenly as if to go after him but the straight jacket held him in place. He threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Oh Doc, you sure can make me laugh." The look on his face turned almost sinister, eyes burning into Scott. He's being eaten alive.

"I've heard things. Things that go bump in the night. That bump not being so friendly to people who run their mouths."

"What are you talking about?" Scott looked at him

Was he talking about Kathryn? If he was then Leland needs to be notified once this session was over. James must have half a brain to report that.

"That girl was murdered. Her doctor, you know her don't you? The blonde one." Joker began to smile.

"That information is private. We don't discuss that here to patients."

"Defensive are we? Alright, no touching the subject of pretty doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really love reading them. I have some big plans for this story and I want to post those scenes so badly but I can't. Please give me some feedback if you have any. Thanks!**

Still standing on the other side of the double sided mirror, she watched as Dr. Scott began to wrap things up and gather his things. She needed to talk to him. As he strode out of the room she left to meet him, taking a quick glance inside as the guards lifted the man out of his metal chair.

"I need to speak to you." Harleen breathed, "Has the Joker ever mentioned anything about other patients before? How does he know what happened? He's in maximum security, there is no way he could know what happened to her." She walked fast, trying to keep up with his longer strides. The clicks of her freshly polished heels echoing off the scuffed up vinyl flooring.

"Good morning to you too Doctor. Yes, I am doing well thank you for asking." He gave her a quick glance, "The Joker is known for making up elaborate stories to keep you going in circles. It's nothing. Don't think anything of it." He reached across her to press the button to call for the elevator. Faint humming began as it descended down to them.

"My patient supposedly committed suicide last night so I think it is in my best interest that I think something of it especially when _your_ patient is making statements about me and my patient." Harleen accused. She shook her head and tucked a stay hair behind her ear, "I'm being granted to have a private session with a maximum security patient and I would like to have him."

His eyebrows furrowed, making a scoff, "I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel about your patient I truly am. I'm sure it's hard on you as a new doctor to lose someone on your watch but I don't think you are up for it. Maybe someone else like Victor Zsasz is more up your alley. Plus I heard through the grape vine that someone else has already requested to have his file." The elevator pinged and he stepped in, "I will talk to Dr. Leland about what was said today." The doors closed abruptly leaving herself to look at a distorted reflection of herself in the silver coated entry. She let out a breath of frustrated air and turned back to the nurse's station to cancel her session with Kathryn.

Victor Zsasz? He thinks a murderer with permanent trophies etched into his skin is more up my alley? There's more than enough murders in here to go around for everyone. Having to listen to someone gloat about killing people to get them out of their pathetic lives is like something out a bad movie. Striding back to her desk she wrote up an email requesting to have the Joker for her session. Maybe with the sudden death of her patient they will have some sympathy on her?

 _Using your patient's death as an excuse to get what you want? I don't know whether to be proud of you or tell yourself to be admitted here with the rest of the sickos._

"It's just to get information out of him." She whispered to herself, "If he did do something then I need to know why. She was innocent." She pulled the hair tie out and shook her blonde locks out with her fingers.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first signs of insanity." A small framed woman stood at the doorway. Brunette hair sat past her shoulders in a half-up-half-down hairstyle. Everything put in their place and polished, even her newly done manicure.

Harleen gave a fake smile and phony laugh, "I suppose it is. Can I help you?" She grabbed a file and placed it on her desk to make herself look occupied.

"Oh...no. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Rumors are going around that a patient of yours killed herself. My name is Angela by the way. I was in the group tour from the other day so my office is just a few doors down." She gave a toothy smile, all thirty-two porcelain of them in perfect condition.

"Well thank you. I am doing fine, we only had one meeting so I didn't know her that well. It's the family that deserves the condolences." Her mouth contorted into a tight smile. "You aren't the one by chance requesting to have the Joker for your private session are you?"

"No, I am. When we saw him the other day it was unnerving the way he acted even with the guards there. It's nothing like the stories you hear about him. I want to see more of him." Angela gave a genuine smile, "Are you asking for him as well?"

"Yeah I am. He seems to be interesting enough." Harleen opened the file in front of her, "I've got some work to get done if you don't mind." She started to put her hair back up.

"Of course. It was nice to officially meet you." Angela gave a wave and walked back to her office.

A chime filled the room signaling that there was a new email in her inbox. It was from Dr. Leland.

 _Dr. Quinzel,_

 _Upon reviewing your request we have granted that you may have one session. Attached below is the patients file. Review over the material and good luck. We will schedule the session for tomorrow morning._

 _Thank You,_

 _Dr. Leland_

She wouldn't have thought that it would be so soon, might as well spend the rest of the day reviewing the file.

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Mr. J, J, Joker**

 **DOB: Unknown**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Diagnosis: Antisocial Personality Disorder, Psychopathy**

More filled the page but it was everything that everyone knew. Nothing in here was able to help her get any kind of leverage for tomorrow. Previous doctor's note stated that he may become aggressive spontaneously. That she had seen first-hand. Her lips screwing into irritation. What had she gotten herself into?

They day dragged on, leaving her restless and itching to have the session sooner. She left early, maybe going home and being out of the same facility as he was would ease her mind somewhat. She grabbed some take out, and headed back to her shoebox of an apartment.

For the rest of the evening she had studied all the possible tricks, outrageous false stories that have been told, and anything she could think of that he might pull on her. She wanted to be prepared.

As she walked into the facility a wave of confidence surged through the young doctor. Flashing her badge to the guards she paraded to her office to drop her things of and to go fill up her mug of freshly brewed in the lounge other staff members made their breakfast and filled their cups. Chatter filled the room, one conversation caught her interest.

"I had my first session with The Joker today. Of all the people I could have had this opportunity to have a session with, I get him. Who knows what will happen after today." The girl smiled in delight.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Angela. You only get one session and you're a first year. I highly doubt you'll cure him in just one meeting let alone get another time to see him." The other doctor chided.

"Stranger things have happened you know. Like that one over there getting into this program when she was already scrapping the bottom for a semi-decent position at her last gig." Angela sneered, "Her patient already offed herself. That should tell you how awful her methods are." A giggle escaped her lips.

Harleen looked over suddenly to see piercing eyes look away quickly. She finished getting her coffee and walked past them, giving a tight smile, "Morning ladies." A slight shuffle of their feet, a clear indication of them being uncomfortable. She smiled to herself and kept walking.

Back at her computer she read over the file again which was pointless. She sighed and looked at the time. 10 minutes till their session. Grabbing her materials she walked out and headed to the elevator.

"The panic button is under the table and the patient is secured to the chair and in a straitjacket. He won't be able to get out. We didn't have any problems earlier this morning with the other one." The guard referred to Angela

Harleen nodded, "Thank you. I'll know where you are should anything happen."

The guard reached back and unlocked the door, using its own weight to open itself. She treaded in, making eye contact with the man himself. He was eerily still, not a muscle moving. Only his eyes following her as she took a seat in the cold metal chair across from him.

She nodded at the guard who closed the door and sealed them in. The shuffling of papers broke the silence between them.

"My name is Dr. Quinzel. I have the chance to have a session with you today. This is not permanent and your regularly scheduled sessions with Dr. Scott will resume tomorrow."

His head tilted just slightly to the side. He wasn't a statue after all, although the color of his skin may say otherwise.

"What is your name, darling?" He spoke

"It's Dr. Quinzel." She repeated and tapped her pen lightly on her notepad, "I would like to begin with what has brought you into Arkham this time. Upon reading your file it says that Batman caught you in a deal gone bad. Weapons of mass destruction. Or so it says." She looked up from the file to him.

"No. What I meant is what is the name your friends call you, Dr. Quinzel." Her name rolled of his tongue so effortlessly.

"Harleen. People call me Harleen. Although I don't have many friends so it's not something I hear often." She bit her lip and quickly released it. She shouldn't have said that. Giving them an insight of your personal life is a big no-no

"Mmmm." A growl coming from deep in his throat, "I like that. I like that a lot." He leaned forward but the restraints held him from going any further.

"Back to my original question. You've been here for almost a month now, almost the longest you've been here in the past 3 years without attempting to break out. Something make you want to stay this time and possibly get better?" She eyed him, pen at the ready.

He smiled at her, letting out a harsh laugh, "Such a naïve little girl. There is no fixing me. There is no cure, no amount of drugs that can be pumped into my system that can fix what is already broken. Although watching you guys try is entertainment for me."

She wrote notes down, "If there is no treatment then what are you here for? You've easily broken out before. Why stay here when you could be out there?"

"Now if I told you then I'd ruin the surprise and that would be the end of the joke. We can't have that happening now can we? Besides, an unexpected change of direction has happened and I can't leave. At least for now." He grinned, showing all his white teeth.

"What is this surprise?" Harleen gazed at him

A forced breath of air left him, "I just said that I can't tell you. Aren't we listening Doc?" He rolled his head from one side to the other.

She took this moment to study him further. Single scars marred his face. Cool blue eyes sat deep in their sockets. The whites more red than usual, possible lack of sleep. Insomnia could be another reason of sudden outbursts of rage. The rage, the manipulation of others, any and all disregard of right and wrong all signs of his diagnosis. Antisocial personality disorder symptoms usually begin in childhood, not being able to fully diagnose until they're an adolescent or in their adulthood.

"During your childhood. Were your parents ever abusive towards you? May it be emotional, physical or mental?" Harleen scanned his reaction.

"My mother was a useless waste of space. No regards for her or her child. And my father was an alcoholic, only caring about the bottle." The joker peered around the room, seeming to forget she was even there, "Ask me something I haven't heard before. Coming up with sob stories is becoming old." He kept his eyes off of her.

The Jokers' taunt turned her calm features into a scowl, "How do you know my patient was killed? I heard you speak of her the other day." His head turned back to her, his interest piqued.

"I was wondering if you were going to bring up little ol' Kathryn. Oh how she begged. I enjoy begging you know, in one way or another." He exhaled and leaned his head back slightly, showing his prominent jaw line. "She knew too much. My plan has to work out perfectly with no lose ends." He sat back up and watched her.

"Will I ever know this plan of yours?" Harleen pressed

"Eventually." The Joker looked up at the close that resided to the right of them between the two rain stained windows. "Looks like our time is up Doctor." As if on que, two solid knocks came from the door following two guards entering the room. One stood on either side of him, unlatching him from the chair he was in and securing additional restraints on him all the while, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll be seeing you around."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you Guest for that interesting idea! I need to start updating during the day or at a reasonable time at night, I feel like updating at midnight isn't the best thing. I'll have to write at night, edit during the day and post that evening from now on that's why I updated so quickly today and I'm not as happy as I'd like to be with this one. Hope you all are enjoying it.**

After finishing up one of the most crucial reports she will ever do during her career she hit submit and let out a sigh of relief. She had just finished the session with The Joker and survived. Her head was barely above the water but she made it.

It was almost time to go home, the day going by faster than she imagined it would have. She grabbed her purse and other belongings, locked up her office and went out to her car. The sun began to set behind the tall skylines of Gotham. Turning the clouds a vibrant pink, purple and yellow. The street lights flicked on, illuminating the cars parked. Once inside she started it and gave the car a chance to warm up. Harleen dug for her phone through her cluttered purse and made a call once she found it.

"Hey it's Harleen. I thought maybe we could go out for drinks tonight. It's on me, I need to celebrate."

A muffled but excited yes came from the other line.

"I'll meet you at our usual spot in an hour. I'll see you soon." Harleen hung up the phone and began to drive to her apartment for a quick change then to the bar.

The two sat at one of the booths, sitting across from each other, twirling the cocktail stick slowly around her drink.

"You should have seen her face. She had no idea I was listening to them." Harleen laughed and finished off the martini.

"What I would give to have been a fly on the wall. You were never this bold in college, just let things slide by, not a care in the world. Don't get me wrong, out-going looks good on you. Wish I saw it more when we went out." He friend said, taking a small sip of her drink and wincing slightly as the burning liquid slid down.

"I know. I just wanted to be in the books and not in some guy's bed." Harleen laughed, giving her a look, "Shay, I promise you that we will go out soon and I'll make up for all the times we went out in college. Just minus the walk of shame." She smiled and pointed a finger at her.

"I'll hold you to that Quinzel." Shay finished her drink then held up two fingers to the passing waiter, "So, how was the lunatic today?"

"I shouldn't have told you. It's against policy." Harleen lifted the cocktail stick to her mouth and tapped it lightly on her teeth, "It was fine. No threats of killing me so I'll take that as a good day. Last I'll ever see of him in person, although if Angela does manage to get a second session with him I can't help but have a bitter taste in my mouth each time I look at her." She rolled her eyes and took the two glasses from the waiter and slid one over.

"I'm sure she's just jealous that you managed to get in on his file the same day she did and with you knowing she requested him. Don't let someone like her take up your time and energy." Shay smiled and looked down at her drink taking another sip.

The night went on, them catching up with each other. She had missed this, casual talk with someone she actually enjoyed spending time with. No forcing a smile or playful banter with coworkers. It was genuine and effortless. Minutes turned to hours and eventually it was past midnight.

"Alright. I think I have had enough for tonight." Harleen raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat radiate off her skin, "I think I'm a little drunk all thanks to you and I have work tomorrow morning." She looked down at her watch, "Correction, later this morning." She pulled out her wallet and placed the cash on the table, leaving a large tip.

"You needed it. You are wound too tight. I was serious about us going out again. It needs to be soon too. No saying we will do it and never get around to it." Shay slid out of the booth and placed her purse over her shoulder, "Next weekend ok? Ok." She cupped Harleen's face and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you around." She pulled her into a quick hug then released her. "I'll call you." She slurred as she walked out of the partially empty bar.

Harleen grabbed her things and staggered over to the bar, asking the bartender if he could call her a cab. She tossed her bag onto the counter and leaned her head on the bag, closing her eyes for a little before opening them again and noticing a good looking guy, dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders, sitting by himself on one of the stools. She tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her things and began to walk over to him.

"Your ride just pulled up." The bartender pointed out the open door then went back to making the drink that was in front of him.

"Oh." She looked at the guy then back at the door, "Thanks." She grabbed her things and shuffled outside. Once she got in she told the driver her address and sat back, waiting to arrive at home.

She had never had a hangover this bad. The morning sun making it hard for her to drive into work, the idea of eating anything making her stomach churn, her legs and arms feeling heavy and unresponsive. The morning shower had definitely woken her up having put it as cold as she could tolerate.

The first cup of coffee fixed the dry mouth and by the second one the pounding headache had subsided somewhat. She got up and shut the blinds slightly, the pin pricks at the back of her eyes still very much there.

By the late morning she had just begun her session with George. He had been lucid this time.

"Do you know where you are at George?" Harleen, concern etched over her face.

"I'm in a mental hospital. I was admitted by my son who no longer could take care of me because of my Alzheimer's." He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Yes, very good. You have been here for almost a year. Your son writes to you weekly. I have the letters here if you would like to read them. Once we are done here you can have time alone with them." She smiled at him

"I would like that. Thank you." He kept his hands together and in his lap.

"You are very welcome. Now since you are lucid we can discuss some things. Legally you couldn't make any decisions for yourself during your state but now you can. I would like to continue these sessions every other day and see how you progress. I believe with correct medication for your schizophrenia and enough sessions we can eventually get you out of here and into a more comfortable facility that can take care of you." Harleen pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it in front of him, "This is just stating what I had just said." She placed down a pen beside the paper.

George looked at her then grabbed the pen and scanned the paper quickly. "Never did I think that I would be the one signing myself out of here." With shaky hands, he signed his name and set the pen down.

"Excellent. Now, where shall we begin?" Harleen set her notepad down and picked up her pen.

George had been escorted back to his room by a single guard as she walked out of the cold session room.

"Dr. Quinzel. Just the person I needed to see." Dr. Leland walked down the corridor to her.

"Good morning Doctor. I have the form signed from my patient if that's what you're talking about." She opened the manila folder and handed it over.

"Thank you but that is not what I wanted to speak to you about." Joan took the single sheet of paper from her, "Dr. Scott talked to me about what The Joker had said to him. Possibly being about Kathryn and how you expressed your concern." She stated

"Yes, I did. I was just trying to do the right thing on behalf of my patient. Least I could do." Harleen switched her weight from one side to the other.

"Well, considering the circumstances I don't think that requesting to have The Joker as your one high profile session was the correct thing. Prejudice could have clouded your judgement. Although it may have worked in your favor." She paused, "He has refused any kind of therapy from anyone except you." She handed over hard copies of his file, this one being slightly thicker. Possibly from the doctor's notes she was not given before. "We can't have our patients going untreated no matter the circumstance."

Harleen opened the file and looked at the pages, "I..No..I can't do this. I haven't even been here a week. What about Dr. Scott? This is his patient. I can't steal that from him."

"You're not stealing anything from him. We're giving it to you. Once in a lifetime chance Dr. Quinzel." Dr. Leland began to walk past her.

"Wait, when do I have my session with him?" Harleen looked at her.

"He is your patient now. Do with him as you please." Leland gave smiled and turned her back on her, "Good luck."

Harleen looked into the empty room and leaned against the door, "She really needs to work on timing."

"You're joking! Sorry, no pun intended." Shay laughed through the phone, "I can't believe it. I mean I can because it is you we are talking about. Always getting what you want in one way or another. You really need to teach me how you do that by the way." She snickered

"It's just luck on this one. I didn't even mean to and I don't know how I feel about it. The Joker pretty much demanded me. I'm excited to begin but maybe he wants me because he knows it will be an easy hour of entertainment for him." Harleen shrugged and took a bite of her lunch.

"Or maybe he wants some eye candy. I'm sure those four walls ain't satisfying him enough." She laughed.

Harleen shook her head, a smile forming on her lips, "You're bad. I guess we will have to see when the time comes." She looked over at the clock that was mounted on the wall, "Which is in 5 minutes. I'm going to be late. Damn it." She threw the rest of her food into the trash and took a quick drink of water, "I have to go. I will call you tonight when I'm home."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." She hung up the phone and slid it into her coat pocket and rushed out to the elevator.

2 minutes late. Not a good impression. She smoothed out her clothes and hair as best as she could. The guards going over the safety pre-cautions one more time.

"…Under the table. I know." Harleen gave them a tight smile and walked in.

He was still in that dirt stained straitjacket but he was leaning back in his chair, relaxed. Not his ridged self that was yesterday. She set her things down and pulled out the chair. The metal legs scraping against the floor.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." He growled

"I apologize for that. I was caught up with something." She looked down to get her notepad and pen.

His head tilted, watching her. "Mmmm...That's alright. What kept you from me?"

Harleen's eyes strayed from the paper and up to his gaze, it was like she had no control over what she was saying when he was near her. All rules and warnings went out the door. "My friend from college and I were talking. I got distracted." She breathed

"About me? I do hope you have said only nice things about me. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression of me." He began to smile.

Harleen jotted a note down, "So, Mister J, what made you request me as your doctor from now on? I don't have enough experienced for a case such as yours."

"I like you," He leaned in and grinned wide, "You can call me J."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Had some time today to do some better mapping of this chapter and really wanted to push for more on this one because I seemed to have a less and less word count on the previous chapters. My late Christmas gift to you this season. Enjoy!**

 _ **Session 1**_

"How are you today?" Harleen continued, crossing her legs, keeping her eyes fixed on him, away from the seemingly blinding window. Her eyes were still sensitive.

The Joker took in a big breath of air and let it out, "I'm better now. Being confined to my cell for most of the day and not getting to socialize with the other kids can take a toll on me." He shook his head, "I don't play nice with others." He grinned, "And you Dr. Quinzel? Eyes bothering you today?"

"I'm fine." Harleen looked over the file of past incidents. Stabbing, starting riots, going after guards, the list goes on and on. "I can see that. I suppose isolated time out by yourself is the best thing for everyone, yourself included."

"I heard that bar makes their drinks stronger than usual. Maybe that's why it's such a big hit for the men, easy prey."

"I…How do you know where I was?" Harleen leaned forward, "I can't let something like this go. I'm going to have to-"

"Going to what? You do that and you'll lose me as your patient, everyone will forget about you and how you tried to _cure_ me." He scoffed at the word, "Which won't happen. Maybe I'll get the other one as my new doctor and play with her."

Her eyes veered off to the side thinking about it, he was right. She could lose him and that wasn't going to happen. Not if she could stop it. Harleen closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What I need, Doctor, is to get out of here. Out of this rotting place you call and asylum. But as you know, I can't exactly do that quite yet."

"I don't suppose you will divulge in your scheme will you?" He stayed still, his eyes locked on hers. "I figured." She took notes, "The best thing for you is to get help. Which is what we're trying to do here. Dr. Scott had you doing ECT once a week and mild sedatives. I don't see any other reason as to change that. Do you?" She countered, taking back control.

His demeanor changed, more aggressive as she spoke.

"That is all for today. I will see you next week, Monday morning." Harleen slid the papers back into the file and gathered her stuff. Once out of the room she notified the guards that she was done. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back looking at the ceiling for a split second before head back upstairs. As she walked she noticed Dr. Scott heading her way with a new patient. She gave him a polite smile and tried to keep things civil. The tension grew as they got closer to each other.

"Could you take him in, I will be in in just a moment." Scott spoke to the guards. They nodded and took the non-threatening patient inside. He turned his body towards her.

"I expected someone to do this but not you. Not a first year. I was making real progress with him and now all of it is just gone. Out the window. Back to the beginning because of you." He pointed a finger at her.

Harleen looked down at his hand and rose an eyebrow, "First off, I did not take him from you. He requested me as his doctor, if I refused then he wouldn't do any sessions with anyone. It's for the best interest of the patient. As for the progress you speak of, the notes that are in his file are ramblings of the same thing just worded in a different way. It was you who said that he enjoys making us go in circles, guess you got caught in his game." She smiled, "I do believe Zsasz is still available, I think he's right up your alley." She continued to walk towards the elevator not giving a second glace.

"How's it going in there?" Harleen called from the couch, the loud blaring noise from the smoke alarm going off.

"It's fine! Don't you even worry about it. It's still salvageable." Shay went over to the window and opened it then grabbed a kitchen towel and started to wave it under the alarm until it stopped. "See? All better." She went back into the kitchen and pulled out plates. "Celebratory dinner is served."

Harleen got up and went over to the kitchen, looking at the charred food.

"So tell me all about him. I need to know." Shay grabbed her a plate and began serving her.

Harleen shrugged, "He is very intimidating that's for sure. With him I can actually have a somewhat normal conversation even though he has killed countless people." She grabbed a fork and began poking the food, "Are you sure about this Shay?" She looked at her.

Shay groaned and threw the food in the trash, "Worth a try. Let's go out! This is the perfect time to go, and I know about this new club that opened up a couple of weeks ago and everyone says it's amazing. I've been dying to go out and see for myself." Shay grabbed her arm and pulled it as if she were a small kid.

"Alright fine. I did promise you that we would go. I have some stuff that you can wear." Harleen smiled and walked into her bedroom, "Help yourself." As Shay rummaged through her closet, Harleen pulled out her go-to spaghetti strap dress. A deep red one along with some black ankle-strapped heels.

"Wow, something so simple looks so incredible on you. It's definitely your figure." She shook her head, "Got the looks and the brains." Shay grabbed a necklace and put it on, "Okay, I'm ready. How about you?" Shay finished her final touch up on her make up before facing her.

"Ready when you are."

The club was packed. They had to slide in-between sweaty bodies just to get to the bar. Both had ordered a shot to get the night going.

Couches outlined the club, sheer curtains giving them a little privacy in-between every few feet of couch. Warm, gold-like lights filled the room and changed to the beat of the music. The bottle service girls in luminous gold dresses.

"One more!" Shay yelled over the pounding music, taking her back to reality. The bartender poured two more shots for the girls of the same brown liquor. Downing them quickly they paid for the shots and headed to the center of the dance floor. The girls danced together, swaying their hips to the vibrations of music.

After a few minutes of dancing a pair of hands slid onto the side of Shays waist and pulled her closer to the guy behind her. Harleen smiled and leaned in, "I'm going to get us a drink." She winked at her then left the floor abruptly, giving the two some much needed privacy. After ordering only herself a drink she took the moment to take in the club more.

VIP booths sat a few feet higher than the rest of the club, overlooking it. Out of the five available ones only two were taken. On the far right was a group of men and women, opening bottles of alcohol and smoking. They were completely wasted. Falling over each other, dancing on each other. Definitely college kids. And on the complete other side were a group a four men. All dressed in black suits. From what she could see the two men sitting on one side of the horseshoed shaped couch discussed intensely with each other before bringing a brief case up on the table and opening it, showing its contents to the other gentlemen on the other side. One nodded and closed the brief case and handed it to another. They all stood, shook hands and were lead down the stairs to the lower floor where the bar was, and out the back door. A muscular man stood at the door once it was shut, not allowing anyone out that way.

Harleen finished up her drink and ordered two more. This time she would take it to Shay. Heading back onto the dance floor she was finally able to find her but she had a drink in her hand already.

Harleen leaned into her ear so she was able to hear her, "I'm going to go sit down." Shay nodded and continued to dance with the guy, taking a sip of her drink. Harleen turned and headed back to the dimmed seating area. Once she sat down she crossed her ankles and set the two drinks down on the table in front of her. She could see Shay dancing in the crowd, which was somewhat comforting. She brought her drink to her lips and began to take a sip when she thought she had noticed someone familiar walking through the club. She followed the figure until they had reached an opening by the bar. He had begun to speak with the man who was guarding the back door. Blonde hair, broad shoulders. Where had she'd seen him? She'd begun to think about it, but nothing came to her. She set the drink down and noticed playing cards under the glass. But they weren't just playing cards. They were Joker cards, splayed out with no pattern. She began to look around more and noticed Jester emblems sewn into the couch. Oh-no. Blondie works for Mister J. He was at that bar the other night. That's how he knew where she was.

Her eyes scanned frantically for Shay. She got up and began pushing her way through the crowd, hearing slurs as she made her way through until she found her.

"Shay we need to go. We need to go now." Harleen tugged on her arm.

"No. I want to stay. Please." She pleaded. Her eyelids hung low and her words were mumbled. What had she been doing?

"I will take you somewhere else another night but we have to get out of here now." Harleen began to pry her away from the man.

"She said she doesn't want to go." The man yanked her back. Harleen gave him a look, "You don't want me to cause a scene."

Shay began to laugh, "You really don't." She began to take a step towards Harleen, "It's okay, I'll see you around."

The man grabbed her arm, "I said you're staying." His grip getting tighter

"Okay, you're hurting me now." Shay looked at him trying to pull her arm from him, "Get off of me!" She began to struggle more. Harleen grabbed the guys hand and pried his fingers off one by one before he let go. She slapped him hard across the face, just the people standing close by stopped suddenly to see what was going on. "You bitch." He began to take a step forward.

"Let's go Shay." Harleen grabbed her hand and started to push her way through the crowd once more. She glanced back to see where he was but it was someone else following them now. Once out of the crowd, she saw the exit and tried to keep Shay up as best as she could when that same blonde haired man stepped in front of them.

"You can't leave just yet." Harleen stopped in her tracks and looked around, seeing if there was another way to get out, "Come on." He helped Shay stand up and escorted the both of them up the stairs to the VIP lounge where the business-like meeting had taken place earlier. "Sit." He pointed to the couch. Harleen obliged and sat down. He set Shay down next to her and got her some water. Once he exited the room Harleen turned to Shay.

"Are you alright?" She looked over her arm where he had grabbed her. There was no bruising now but it was too early to tell.

"Where are we?" Shay grinned and looked around. Running her hands over the soft leather couches, "This is nice. How'd you get us in here?" She looked at her then took the water and began to drink it. "Oh look! There's our friend!" She smiled and began to wave frantically. Harleen turned and saw the man that she had slapped being dragged out of the club.

"Shay, drink the water. Don't say anything. Just…just sit there, ok?" Harleen sighed and smoothed Shays hair out of her face when the door opposite of them opened. In came a man with deep brown hair and facial hair. His hair was slicked back, every hair in its place. He wore a suite with a matching black tie.

"We don't want any trouble. The guy was going after her, I think he gave her something." Harleen looked at the man as he sat down across from them.

"We're taking care of him," His voice was deep and calm, comforting. "That's not what I want to talk to you about. We know that you are Mister J's psychiatrist up at Arkham. He has contacted us and wanted to give you something, as a gift." He opened up his jacket and pulled out a rectangular box. He placed it on the table, allowing her to grab it.

It was a simple matte black box with purple ribbon tied around it. Fitting. Pulling the ribbon free she took off the top and place inside was a simple but elegant pen. She held it up and let the lights glisten off of it. It was definitely a high end pen.

"A pen? He is giving me a pen as a gift?" Harleen set it back in its box.

"It's what the boss wants." He stood up, "We will have someone take you out. Wait here." Once he exited out of the room she turned back to Shay again.

"You are a mess. We need to get you home." Harleen held the water to her lips and helped her drink. A few moments later a different man in a suit came in and helped Shay out of her seat. Harleen grabbed the box and walked beside her, keeping an arm around Shays slender waist. Shortly after making their way down the stairs and back onto the floor, loud gun shots filled the room. People began to scream and duck for cover. Harleen let go of what she had in her hands and grabbed Shay, pulling her close to her and running out of the club. Dozens people exited the club, all running in different directions.

They had managed to make it down the block, grab a cab and making it back to Harleens apartment all in one piece. She stripped Shay of her shoes, got her in bed and pulled the covers up over. She got in beside her and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she felt beyond groggy. It was better than the other night but still awful. Harleen got up, showered and began making some breakfast. Some food should help with it. Just as she was finishing up Shay walked out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning." She said with a yawn, "Mmm, smells good." She smiled and sat in one of the dining room chairs.

"Good morning to you too." Harleen pulled out some plates and placed the pancakes on them. "How are you feeling?" She set the plates down on the table and sat down as well.

"I think I got lucky. Just a little hang over. What about you?" Shay grabbed a fork and dug in.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't manage." Harleen smiled and got up to grab the TV remote. She turned it on and flipped to the news. A story began playing, showing the club they were at last night.

 _ **Deal Gone Bad. Two Dead.**_

Read at the bottom of the screen. The announcer continued stating that at least 5 other people were injured during the rush of people as they tried to escape but none in critical condition.

"That's where we were last night." Shay continued to eat her food, "I can't believe we made it out. Good thing we left before it happened."

Harleen turned and looked at her and was about to say something but then shut her mouth. It was best she didn't know. They finished up their breakfast and got ready for the day. The weekend came and went all too fast. Before she knew it, it was Monday and she was driving into work.

The morning session with George was upsetting. The beginning had been good, he knew what was going on and by the time their hour was up, he was 20 years back in time. It made looking forward to her seeing The Joker all the better.

As she walked through the hallway to her office, it was unusually quiet. People kept to themselves, going about their morning. Down in the break room was where she found out why. Amongst two orderlies, they gossiped as to what had happened.

The guard grabbed him suddenly, yanking him out of his seat.

"What is it with you guys and pulling me out of my seat? A simple question would do the trick."

"Get up. Let's go." The guard grabbed him by his upper arm and began walking.

"You got him?" One said to the other, "Yeah, I'm fine. If I need anything I will let you know." Once out of ears reach the guard let up on his grip. "Sorry boss. I gotta keep up the façade."

J stretched his neck, the tendons showing as he did it. "How did it go last night?"

"Good. They had the money with them. We took them out back and showed them the inventory, they didn't like what they were getting so…well you know." He smiled.

He growled, "They were good business. We will just have to find another buyer. Tell Frost to up the price as well."

The guard nodded, "Will do." He cleared his throat, "Something else came up last night. Dr. Quinzel was there with her friend. Roman noticed them once they walked in and brought them up to Jonny to give her your gift."

"She just keeps helping us out without even knowing it." J laughed

"But-"

"You know I don't like hearing that after you tell me good news." He looked over at him

"But during all the commotion, the club heard the gun shots and while everyone was getting out, she dropped it. Jonny has it now, said he will get it to her. Just not sure when or how."

J's jaw clenched, he took a deep breath, "Maybe this will teach the boys not to screw up next time." The guard looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about. Suddenly, J shoved him into the wall. His head smacking against the hard wall leaving him disoriented with a gashing wound above his eye. J moved quickly behind him and managed to get his cuffs around his neck. He pulled hard against his throat, cutting off his airway. The guard tried his hardest to pull the chain away from him but every second his efforts became weaker and weaker until J grabbed his head in his arms and made a sudden motion causing a loud crack echo through the corridor. He shuffled out from under him and leaned against the wall. He grabbed the walkie from the dead guard belt and held down the button, "We've got a code red down in maximum, or whatever your code is when a patient has killed one of your own." He laughed ruthlessly into the speaker then let go of the button. Seconds later, he heard quick movements coming down the hall. Three guards came running towards him. "Just in time fellas. Thought you'd miss the party."

 _ **Session 2**_

Harleen grabbed her coffee and walked back to her office quickly. People had to be talking about her. It was her patient who killed someone. It was only last week that her patient killed herself. She was having the worst of luck here.

She made her way down to the session room and went in. He had not been brought in yet. She could use the extra time. Just moments later the door opened and he was brought in, strapped down and they were left alone.

She looked up at him. His lip was cut open, faint yellow bruises laid near his jaw.

"What happened to you?" Harleen spoke

"Just housing around with the boys." He grinned, "How was your weekend?"

Harleen chewed her cheek, "We will have to have two guards with you at all time from now on. What happened yesterday will not happen again. Why did you do it?"

"If you want things to be done correctly then you need to set an example of the consequences." J stared at her.

"What things?"

"A little birdie told me, and I'm not talking about the one with the awful color choices, that you were at my establishment the other night. Did you enjoy yourself? I do hope the boys treated you nicely. I told them no touching."

Harleen nodded, "Yes. It was nice until I was running from gun fire."

"And you left your gift from me. Not to worry. It will make its way back you soon enough." J smiled.

Harleen made it back up to her office, and sitting in the center was that same rectangular box with purple ribbon wrapped neatly around. She set her file and notebook down beside it and opened it. There sat the shiny black pen. She pulled it out of its case, below it was a small hand written note.

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **-J**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to get things moving now so if it feels rushed I am sorry about that, I just don't want to drag this on and get tired of writing it.**

 **Session 3**

"I see that you are using my gift for you." He purred, "I do hope you like it."

Harleen gave him a small smile, looking down at the pen, "I do like it. It writes lovely. Although, I'm not quite sure it is appropriate for patients to be giving their doctors gifts. Especially when those gifts are found in their office without permission for someone to come in and deliver it." She rose an eyebrow at him. She could have easily reported that but she couldn't risk the consequences, correction, wouldn't risk it. She couldn't, not now.

"Hmm…I suppose not. I'll play nice." He grinned

She bit her lip slightly, feeling her teeth scrape against the delicate flesh as she released it and smiled, "The gesture is nice though, thank you." His eyes watched her hands as she twisted the pen beneath her finger tips before setting it down on the table in front of her, "For tomorrow's session I would like to lose the straightjacket. I haven't seen any aggression. At least not during our sessions so I see no point in keeping it on." No once did he try and go after her like he had done to James and of that unfortunate guard. She was more than positive that he could have done something to her by now if he truly wanted to.

J smiled, showing his teeth, "Like I said, I'll play nice."

"Very well then." She beamed, maybe a little too much for her liking but things were going well for them. She wanted him to trust her. If he trusted her more than he did with any other doctor then she would be able to get something out of him that no one else has before. At least that was her theory.

"How have you been feeling?" She touched my jaw unintentionally referring to his faded bruises. The cut on his lip had healed completely, leaving a small scar.

"Don't you worry about little ole' me sweetheart. I've had much much worse." His brows furrowed together as if an old memory clouded his mind, "And the family of the late guard? How are they coping? I do send my sincere condolences."

"That is not up for discussion. I wouldn't know anyways." She crossed her ankles. She couldn't divulge in personal information that wasn't her own.

"And the blood? How many coats of paint did it take to cover it all up like it never happened?" He laughed, clearly making her uncomfortable.

"You sound more like a serial killer trying to reminisce of his last kill."

"I have killed numerous people." He grinned, proud-like, "I suppose you can call me that but I'd hate put a label on it."

Harleen tapped the pen lightly on her notebook, "You have 'Damaged' tattooed on your forehead, how much more closer to labeled can you get?"

He cackled, "I knew I liked you, Doc."

 **Session 4**

She stood beside the table as the two guards escorted him into the room with her. They sat him in his chair and began to cuff the jacket to the chair.

"That won't be necessary today. I would prefer if we kept that off of him from now on." Harleen pointed to the worn-out jacket.

"Ma'am, I don't believe that is a good idea. I've seen him do some nasty things to people in here, wouldn't want you to be a part of that." The guard admitted.

"Would you look at that, he cares for you." J smiled up at the man.

Harleen looked at him, giving a scolding look, then at the guard, "I understand the concern but I will be ok. I know where the panic button is if I need it." She looked at the other guard who stood at the door and back to the other beside J, waiting for him to take off the straightjacket. She sighed and walked over to them and began unstrapping his hands from the jacket and pulled it off of him, setting it down on the table, "That is all. Thank you." She said sternly and began to walk back to her side of the table.

J released a growl from his throat, "Gotta love a woman who takes control." He stretched out his hands and flexed his fingers then rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder.

The guard began to open his mouth to interject but was cut off by her, "I know where you will be." She kept her eyes from looking at the protective guard making it clear she wanted him gone. Without another word he turned on his heels and left the room abruptly. Harleen opened his file and sat down, crossing her legs once the guard shut the door, "Comfortable?" She looked at him.

"Very much so." J smiled.

With the straightjacket off of him, she was able to see more of his tattoos. A wide grin splayed out on his left hand caught her attention the most, "Good."

His muscles flexed as he clenched his hands into a fist then relaxing them against his dark navy blue uniform. Prying her eyes off his toned arms, she looked up to meet piercing blue eyes.

"I would like to know how you are doing after your ECT treatment. Specifically, what are your thoughts?" She pulled the pens cap off and pulled the notebook into her lap.

"Well doctor, it is kind of hard to concentrate on any kind of thought for more than a second when electricity is running through you causing you to have induced seizures." He slammed his hand down hard on the table, causing her to jump and instinctively go for the panic button. "I wouldn't. You'd prove that guard right in under 5 minutes." He held up his hands to her, "I understand that you don't mean right after." He moved his fingers through his green hair, smoothing it back into place from his sudden outburst, "What I think once the sedatives have worn off and I can hold my own head up is, what it would feel like if I were the one to be standing at the head of that gurney."

Harleens mouth opened slightly, "Who do you think about doing that to?"

The Joker gave a sly smile but said nothing. The only noises she could hear were the ticks of the clock and her heart pounding in her chest.

"I suppose we can lower the voltage then. Possibly to once a week as well." She wrote a note down.

Weeks went by, sessions were getting better and better each time she saw him. They had a routine. He would come in, the jacket would be taken off and they would begin. He talked more to her without her having to entice him. Conversations ranged from what she had for dinner last night to what his latest plans were for his club. The thought of him being able to some-what run has establishments outside of his confined room did run through her mind but she quickly dismissed it as she would never find out how he did it nor would he tell her. Some of her favorite stories were when he would tell her of his run-ins with Batman. The enthusiasm he would use when he spoke about it drew her in more to him than she wanted to admit. His reenactment of deals that had gone bad had morbidly brought a smile to her face.

Her other patient was gone, successfully transferred out of Arkham and into another facility as promised. It stroked her ego and gave her the confidence she needed, given her now only patient was the most feared man in all of Gotham. Although when she was near him, Harleen never felt that. Never the uneasiness that people spoke of when entering his presence, for her it was the complete opposite. She enjoyed her time alone with him and when their hour came to an end she was desperate for the next day to come. He had become more than just a patient to her, she depended on him. Not like a wife and husband dependence but that feeling of being able to get through the day just to see him again. It was her drug. His presence being a never ending supply.

The following morning she headed straight into the break room hoping there was some brewed coffee left over. There was and her name was written all over it. Grabbing her empty thermos she poured the remaining coffee left into her container and began brewing another batch for the next person. She had stayed up late last night, occupied with more endless research on her favorite patient. She liked to think that it was to get some perspective on him but the voices said otherwise. Those blue eyes and gleaming smile captured her even through a screen. She smiled at the thought.

After putting cream and sugar into her cup she headed back up to her office, needing to prepare for their session. She had prepared one of the rooms to have one of those stereotypical couches brought in for future sessions. The thought was amusing to her, to see him laying down on the padded leather. Another smile slipped.

A sudden ping emitted from her computer, pulling her thoughts away from her patient. She read it over quickly. A staff meeting was to be held in 15 minutes, her session was in 30. She brought her things with her, she would just have to go straight after.

 _It better not run late. You know how he gets when you're not on time._

A small shudder ran down her spine as she remembered she had been late due to traffic from a horrible crash. It had only been 10 minutes when she walked into their session completely unorganized, flustered and apologetic to him but that didn't stop him from being so callous towards her. Threatening to drop her as his doctor.

The room was practically full with doctors and their white coats. Majority of these people she has never seen before and a few trickled in that she did.

She looked up at the clock. 10 minutes.

She tapped her foot impatiently on the worn out carpet, making her more irritated than helping her be distracted. Soon enough Dr. Leland walked in, making her way to the front of the room, calling everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. I know you all are busy so I will make this short and sweet. If you have any questions feel free to contact me," She paused, "I have had some…complaints…" She held up a bundle of papers, assuming they were printed out emails, "…you could say, about doctors having special treatment. Now I would like to clear things up and say that we have not given special treatment to any of our doctors on staff but if we are having trouble then we want to compromise as best as possible for everyone. So, we have reviewed the situation and me and few others have decided that it is best that we will have to reassign patients to others. Some being temporary and others permanent. Personalized emails will be sent out later today stating if you have been reassigned a new patient, have gained or no changes have been made." Harleen scanned the room, gauging reactions of her peers. Some seemed unchanged by the news. Other were excited and a few had a mischievous look on their faces, most likely the ones who got together and sent the emails to get their way, "Like I said, if anyone has any questions feel free to contact me. That is all. Thank you."

She looked up at the clock once more before noticing she had only a few minutes before it was time to see him. She walked out of the crowded meeting quickly trying to get to the elevator before more people caught up to her and delayed her from getting downstairs.

Everything moved so quickly once she got downstairs in the room. He hadn't yet been brought in which was good for her. She pulled out her notebook and pen and scanned their previous session's notes when a deep voice spoke, "Jacket on or off?" The guard looked at her.

"Hmm…oh, off please." She gave a faint smile then slid the papers back into the file. The guard took off the jacket and placed it on the chair that was off to the side of the room then left.

J straightened out his long arms and smoothed his tangled hair again like he did for every session, it was his routine. She followed his hands as her combed his hair with his fingers. Dark roots slowly came through, it was subtle but enough for her to notice. The idea of him sitting still while a shaken up hairstylist bleached and dyed his hair caused a small giggled escaped her lips, making him to tilt his head.

"Something funny doctor?"

Harleen shook her head, "No, nothing at all. This morning has just been a little odd, you could say." She looked up at him.

"Oh? And what are your problems? I'm all ears."

"Management has decided that we will be assigned different patients. Temporarily or permanent. I personally think some of the doctors are jealous that I have you all to myself and nothing else to distract me from besides paperwork." She grinned, this was her sad attempt of flirting. It could use some work.

"Sad that you have to share me? There is more than enough of me to go around. I want to have some fun too."

Was this his way of telling her that he was tired of her? It's what she imagined what heartbreak was like.

"I thought that you wanted me to be your doctor though? If I remember correctly you refused therapy if I wasn't. Have you changed your mind in the past couple of months?" She grabbed one of the pieces of papers and folded it back behind her notebook for a fresh piece.

"I just want to have fun in here sweets. Don't take it personal, you're not going anywhere unless I say so. It's you and me."

Heat rose to her cheeks making her flushed, what four words can do to her, "I don't like the idea of another doctor seeing you though and changing your treatment. I've pulled strings to keep it as minimal as possible without having any suspicions." Her voice got lower as she spoke.

"I just want a new toy to play with." He stood up and walked over to the window. This was new, he's never gotten up before. She watched as he sauntered over to the small bookshelf and let his finger glide over the spins of the torn and tattered books.

"Mr. J, I think you should sit down now. If they come in and see you…" Harleen looked over at the door then back over to him where he was now leaning against the tiled wall. He stood there for a few moments before walking back over to where she was. He dragged his finger over the metal table as his drone out steps got closer to her. He knelt down so he was in front of her, just below eye level. He was so close to her, enough to feel his breath on her.

"I think it's time that we start to get to the main event." He grinned and leaned up, his lips so close to her that if she tilted her head up just the slightest…

A wide smile spread across his face as he tilted his head down slightly, their eyes meeting just inches from each other, "Oh doctor, I will miss this dearly."

He hadn't touched her once, but her fingers itched to grab onto the lapels of his uniform and pull him in. Never in the past two months had she felt like this. Not once did the thought of her wanting to touch him cross her mind let alone wanting to know what it felt like to let him kiss her. Her eyes strayed down his face to his lips and even further down his chest where his shirt hung ever-so-slightly giving her full access to see his sculpted chest, moving up and down significantly, due to his heavy breathing.

"I think I just might as well." Her eyes lingered for just a second longer before looking back up at his, "Maybe I can still have some sort of contact with you."

He grinned, "In all good time doctor." He reached up and let his index finger trace over her jaw eventually turning his hand so the back of his hand now ran down her neck. Her mouth opened slightly, waiting in anticipation. Closing her eyes, savoring the moment while it lasted. His touch was gentler than imagined for such a ruthless man. When she opened her eyes once more he was observing her, like she did him during their time together.

All too fast he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was not a passionate kiss nor anything remotely meaningful but it was a kiss, from The Joker, and that had meaning beyond any words. She leaned in for more, moving her hands to his uniform to latch onto the thick fabric. A muffled growl made its way up against their mouths, making her smile in triumph. He began to stand up, her following his movement but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her from going any further.

"Greedy little thing." He waved a finger at her in a 'no' motion as he walked backwards to his seat across from her. Harleen couldn't help but smile.

A sudden sharp knock at the door made her jump. She looked at the clock, she still had 40 minutes left with him. She cleared her throat and smoothed out her shirt, "Come in."

J watched her with a smile as she tried to make herself presentable. He turned his head to look at the door as it opened.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I have instructions to relieve you from the remaining time of your session. A new doctor will be here shortly."

Harleen had a look of confusion, "Sessions with new doctors shouldn't be happening until tomorrow. I still have time with him."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am just following instructions." The guard said apologetically.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway, the sound getting louder and louder with each step, "I'm sorry to interrupt your time but I can take it from here." A proud smile sat on Angela's face as she walked past the guard and into the room.

Harleen stood up suddenly, "I still have time with _my_ patient. You will have your time when it is scheduled."

Angela pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. It was an approval form to begin sessions immediately and at the bottom were two messy signatures of Dr. Leland and Jeremiah Arkham.

Harleen look at her the back at J who sat there, watching them argue over him. She smiled, biting her lip to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out so badly, "Enjoy your time with him." She grabbed her notepad and her gifted pen and stalked out of the room, leaving them in the room alone together.

She heard the scratching of the chair on the linoleum floor, "Not sure if you remember me from a while back but I'm Dr. Hayes, I will be your new doctor."

"I remember you Doctor. How could I forget?" He purred.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! You know I love reading what your thoughts are on it. Some big events are going to be happening in the next few chapters I can promise you that! And over 4000 words for this one! Chapter 8 is already in the works.**

It had been two weeks. Two full weeks of having no interaction with The Joker and it was slowly driving her crazy. As a result of being practically kicked off his case she was only allowed to have one session a week with him. Apparently it was, 'better for the patient to have one primary doctor,' and for him to not, 'get confused with different approaches on his recovery.' Harleen rolled her eyes every time those words ran through her mind. Angela's horrendous excused to get more time with him were pathetic but the worst part of it was that it was actually working. Leland was eating right out of her hand without even knowing it.

As a result in losing her only patient she was reassigned to several others. The past two weeks have kept her somewhat occupied with patients, attempting to keep her mind off of what could be happening in that session room just right next door. But in all honestly it was mindless work, she couldn't get her thoughts straightened out. Anything and everything reminded her of him and how that last session was one to remember. What she would give to have had a few more minutes of time alone with him.

Harleen looked down and smiled to herself a faint shade of red crept up her cheeks. She pulled in her lip and bit on it lightly as she pulled her notebook into her lap, and took fake notes down as her patient rambled on and on about their time in the cafeteria this morning. Her patients were just as bland as the food was and she was getting tired of it. The only thing that made her get out of bed this morning was knowing that she would be seeing him today. The first time in two weeks, a long 14 days since she has seen him. The memories were beginning to dull, she definitely needed a refresher.

Back down in their usual room she sat in her same spot that she always had and watched the clock as the second hand ticked by, seeming to get slower and slower with each and every tick. Soon enough she heard the metal door unlocking and in he walked with two guards beside him. Harleen watched him as he stocked into the room, his wounds now completely healed since the last time she saw him. His hair was slightly longer but not a stand out of place, all slicked back and in perfect condition.

The guards moved him to the chair and sat him down, taking off the cuffs and holstering them back onto their belts. They both turned and left without a word, they knew what she liked. After the last click of the metal door closing she turned to him and uncapped her pen. No words were spoken to each other, she just sat there and took him in. It was like coming up for fresh air.

"I do hope Dr. Hayes has been treating you well. I'd be worried if she wasn't." Harleen broke in insufferable silence, she just wanted to hear him again.

He growled at her name, "Oh Dr. Hayes…" He let out a breath of air, "I do appreciate your concern Dr. Quinzel." He drew out her name.

Harleen watched his body language, it was ridged. The tone of his voice only made her notice that he was upset even more.

"Mister J, what's wrong?" She tilted her head just the slightest.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that woman you call a doctor thinks she runs this place. I suppose threatening to kill her family won't help my cause but my patience was wearing very low that day." He set both of his hands on top of the table.

Harleen smiled, letting a laugh escape, "You threatened her family? You know you can't joke around with others like that besides me."

"It wasn't joking with her." J's eyes bore into her gauging her response before standing up. He walked around the table and stood behind her, "That's why I like you so much Harleen. Harleen…your name is a mouth full. It could use some tweaking." He dragged his finger over the exposed skin right behind her ear and slid it down her neck and over her collar bone. She closed her eyes in anticipation but nothing happened. His finger stayed in its spot for a moment before he picked it up. She opened her eyes again, her breathing more erratic now. He continued to make his way around the table, now on her other side. He grabbed onto the chairs arm rests on either side of her and pulled her and her chair towards him, "Things are a little slow with my men, I should have been out of here a week ago before or little friend of a doctor came in and messed up everything." He growled, "But we will just have to accommodate."

He was close to her again, making her thoughts move twice as fast and being processed twice as slow. Leaving? Where is he going? He can't leave here, "What do you mean leave?" She looked back and forth between his eyes to read anything out of him.

"To leave. To move from one place to another. Don't play dumb now." He smiled and knelt down, "You will see me again. You'll know where to find me." He placed his hands on either side of her face and kiss her cheek then the other. She gave him a small smile and looked down. How could a simple kiss make her feel like such a little girl? He stood up and walked back over to his chair and sat back down.

The information of him blankly telling her that he was going to escape should have been a major red flag in her mind with bright flashing lights that said WARNING but the only think she could think of was him taking her with him away from this hell hole.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone then." She smiled

"I won't be gone long. You won't even have time to miss me. I would like to enjoy a little bit of freedom before I come back to my 8x12 room."

Harleens head perked up, "You're going to come back?"

"Oh yes. I've got a special surprise when I do." He smiled slyly before he began to laugh.

Today had been a good day…no a great one. She finally was able to see him after scheduling and rescheduling to fit around his sessions and it was well worth the wait. She was walking to her car when he phone began buzzing.

Looking at the caller ID she groaned and answered it, "Hi Shay." She cringed waiting for the lecture to come. They hadn't seen each other since that weekend at the club.

"She's alive! It speaks!" She yelled into the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with work. Changes have been made here..." Which was true, "And I have just been trying to catch up on everything." Slightly less true. Nothing was to be caught up.

"Well why don't we catch up then. Tonight? I will pick up take out and you can provide the cheap wine. It will be the perfect night."

Harleen debated on cancelling, saying she has too much to do but she also knew that she wouldn't let up until she had seen her, "Okay, fine. I'm leaving work now so I will see you in a few." She hung up her phone, got in her car and headed home.

The night was uneventful. Filled with gossip about each other's jobs and Shays new guy. She would not stop talking about him. At least hearing that was better than her having to discuss today's events. Most of the stuff she wouldn't be able to tell her anyways. After the bottle of wine was finished she sent her home claiming she really had to get some work done. Shay was too tipsy to even bother asking questions.

The next week was repetitive. Seeing the same three patients over again like clockwork. Two in the morning and one in the evening. She got lucky when one wouldn't cooperate and had to cancel. She took the opportunity to go downstairs and make a surprise appointment with The Joker. Downstairs at the nurses' station she requested to see him, it was Thursday, nothing happened on Thursdays for patients. It gave the doctors a little break to get some paperwork done.

"He is unavailable at the moment." The nurse said looking from the computer to Harleen.

"Unavailable? Nothing should be schedule for him today. Where is he at now then?"

The nurse gave her a hesitant reply, "I'm not allowed to say. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

Harleen laughed, "I am his doctor and as his doctor I haven't approved for anything to be scheduled for today. Where is he?" She tried again.

"Dr. Hayes is his doctor. She's been having sessions with him."

"I know she has. It's temporary." She was going off track, "Please tell me where he is at." She looked at her sternly.

"He's in treatment. His ECT was scheduled this morning by Dr. Hayes."

ECT treatment? She had those set for Tuesdays, once a week every week. No paperwork has come by for her to approve changes to Thursdays. She looked at the nurse then walked back to the elevator, pressing the down button multiple times.

Once in the elevator she pressed for the basement floor again and again until the doors opened. She walked quickly through the halls trying to find the right room. All the doors lead to different wings of the facility, more patient wards, maximum security, and the last door was labeled treatment. Finally. She pushed the doors open and found another hallway with more doors.

"You have got to be kidding me." She breathed. With quick steps she walked down the hall, looking into the small windows. All were empty except the last one. She opened the door and stepped in to see him strapped down on a padded gurney with a mouth guard placed in his mouth. She heard mumbling coming from him, it broke her heart to see him in such a vulnerable position.

"Go ahead and turn the voltage up to 250." A nurse who was holding a clipboard turn the small knobs on the machine that stood next to the doctor, "Clear." Just as he was about to place them to his temples she shouted.

"That's enough! I did not authorize this." Harleen walked to the gurney and loosened the straps and pulled out the mouth guard and set it on the tray beside her.

"Excuse me. Who are you? We have a request to do this procedure on this patient." The doctor exclaimed.

"I am his doctor. I did not sign off on this. This should be done on Tuesdays. Why is he down here?" She looked at him then down at The Joker. He was more awake than she expected him to be.

"It was done on Tuesday. We have papers here that a Dr. Hayes wants it to be done on Thursdays as well." He grabbed the clipboard from the nurse and handed it over to Harleen. She grabbed it and looked over the paperwork. Angela was changing her treatment plans without consulting her first.

"This is unacceptable. I am his primary doctor, nothing happens to him unless you see my signature at the bottom of any paper regarding treatment do you understand me?" She handed the clipboard back to the nurse. "Get him out of here and back into his room." She looked down at him and squeezed his arm gently.

"Mmm...Doctor Quinzel, what have I done to get such top quality care?" He smiled.

It made her laugh a little, "We're getting you back to your room. I will take care of it." She looked up at the doctor and nurse that stood there watching their little interaction, "Must I repeat myself?" The nurse jumped slightly and set her things down before taking off the breaks to the table and began to push it out of the room.

Harleen was furious. All the things she could do to that the girl flooded her head, not letting her think rationally. She walked through the offices until she had made it to hers. With a sudden knock on Angela's door she opened it without waiting to hear the ok from her. James was standing beside her leaning over the table, both of them in an intimate conversation. She knew what that felt like. Pushing the memory aside she looked at them, both of them sitting up straight. Of course, it made perfect sense.

"I need a word with Dr. Hayes. If you could excuse us." Harleen crossed her arms and stepped aside to give him room to leave.

James glared at her then turned and gave Angela a sweet smile, saying something that made her grin. He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Would you like to explain to me why The Joker was downstairs receiving ECT today?"

"He needed it. Once a week is not enough. You should know that. For his condition twice a week should be minimum."

"I needed to approve that change. I am his doctor, you do not get to change any treatment plan without my knowing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She smirked

Harleen turned and closed the door rather harshly, making a few heads turn in her direction. She sighed and made her way back to her office.

The weekend came and gone once again, this time moving a bit quicker than usual. By Monday she was back in her office doing paperwork and seeing her three patients. At the end of day she had canceled tomorrows ECT treatment for him, he deserved a day off after what had happened. Finishing up her final notes and reports she shut down her computer and headed home.

Harleen pulled up to the iron gates the next morning showing her ID like usual and proceeded to drive onto the grounds once the gates slowly creaked open. There was more commotion than usual that morning. She watched guards and police officers accompanied with search dogs, scan the nearby woods and look around the building as if searching for something. She parked her car and walked up the stone steps into the building, showing her badge once more to the guard stationed at a small desk in the entry.

Once at her desk she started up her computer and set her cup of coffee in front of her. She already had an unread email. Upon opening she was told to meet up with Dr. Leland and Dr. Hayes by 10 that morning. A part of her believed that it had something to do with what had taken place yesterday but something else made her think that it couldn't be. Angela would be at fault and she wouldn't jeopardize her job to throw her under the bus.

After finishing her morning coffee she headed upstairs to meet with Dr. Leland. The door was already opened slightly, she could see Angela sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. After entering she gave Leland a smile and Angela a sideways glance.

"Thank you for coming. Please close the door." Leland said, clasping her hands together and setting them on the desk.

Harleen closed the door and came to sit in the empty chair.

"I'm sure you both are curious as to why I have called you in and even more curious as to why the police is here today. As of last night around midnight The Joker has escaped. It seems as though any footage of him after he was placed into his cell has been tampered with and there is no trace of him leaving. During your sessions with him was there any doubt you had suspicions that he would escape?" Dr. Leland looked between the two women.

A part of Harleen couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew he would be leaving but not this soon. She expected a few weeks not days.

Angela was the first to speak, "No, he barely spoke to me. Besides the threats to my family." She gasped, "My family…he could be going after them right now."

Harleen scoffed quietly to herself, don't flatter yourself to much Hun. I don't think your family is worth his time.

"We will notify the police and I'm sure they will take care of them until he is back in custody." Dr. Leland consoled her, "What about you Dr. Quinzel?"

Harleen shook her head, "No. Nothing out of the ordinary." She lied through her teeth, "He mostly spoke about what he has done, which has been documented in police reports. The stories check out. You can look through my notes. I've saved them in the online file." She kept her composure calm, keeping this façade was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"That might help. I'll have to send those over to the police as evidence." Dr. Leland sighed out of frustration. She was sure that there was a lit on her plate and this isn't helping, "Thank you ladies for your time. If you would like you are more than welcome to take the rest of the day off. Dr. Hayes, I'm sure things will be ok for your family. In my best judgement I highly suggest you take the day off and get things situated."

Angela nodded with worried eyes, "Thank you Dr. Leland." She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Harleen followed suit and went back to her office.

She decided to take up Dr. Leland's offer and pawn her patients off to other doctors for the day. He told her that she would be able to find him but where? It's not like she could follow the yellow brick road to him, if only it was that easy. She sat in her car watching security and police look around more. They weren't going to find anything, they should just give up now. Save them the trouble and time.

Where could he have gone? It was eating at her. And then it clicked. The only other place she knew where he was affiliated at was his club.

Before going to the club she stopped by her apartment to change her clothes, the idea of her going in a nice pencil skirt and a pretty blouse made her cringe at the thought.

It was midday by now, the club was without a doubt closed but she still had to try it. It was the only place she knew to try. She parked her car along the street and got out looking at the elaborate entrance. It seemed like a different place during the day, all the lights were off, eager people weren't lined up at the door. It was quiet and calm, like it wasn't owned by a psychotic mass murderer. She walked up the door and knocked on it but there was no answer. She tried the door and to her surprise it was open. She walked inside the dimly lit room, all the loud lights were turned off. The only light source that allowed her to see was the blue hued lights coming from the bar and the golden ones coming from above her from the VIP lounge area.

A man in his thirties was standing behind the bar, polishing glasses and organizing the bottles of alcohol while a few men with cigars sat at the table in the center pf the room, playing cards.

"Hey you! How'd ya get in here?" His thick Jersey accent came through, placing his hand down on the table and got up. She noticed a large gun hung off his back by a think strap that crossed in front of his chest.

"The door was open." She stood still, holding her ground.

"Bring her over here Reese! Haven't had a blonde in a while." Another man at the table said, causing the two others to laugh in unison.

"Come on." The man named Reese grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her over to the table.

"Don't touch me." She yanked her arm free of his grip, "I know how to walk." She glared at the man then closed the space between her and the table.

"Feisty little thing ain't she boys? I like that in a girl." Reese sat down as the other one stood up, "And what do we owe the pleasure of you coming by today?" He smiled, taking a stay piece of her hair between his fingers, twisting it.

"I'm here to see Mr. J." She said, pulling her head away.

He laughed, "You want to see the boss? He don't see girls this time of day unless he payin' for em'. Are you on the payroll tonight?" He smiled

"Where is he at? He said to come and see him." She crossed her arm, she was tired of playing his games.

"Unless ya gunna show us a good time. Get out. We don't take in strays." He turned his back on her and headed back to the table with the rest if the guys.

Without confirming it, she knew he was in the building somewhere. No way was she going to leave here without seeing him.

Sometimes you've gotta make a scene to get noticed. She took a deep breath and started to walk past them, keeping her eyes on the staircase that lead up the VIP lounge. Aiming for the door that she saw when she was here last time, it could possibly lead her to him.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said get out." He threw his cards onto the table and took just a few strides to catch up to her, grabbing her arm in a vice like grip.

"I said don't touch me!" Harleen turned and smacking his face with all the force she had, causing his head to turn to the side. Her actions cause the other men to stand up, preparing for what could possibly happen.

"You bitch." He grabbed onto her even tighter and started to pull her towards the exit.

"You're hurting me. Get off!" She grabbed onto his fingers one by one trying to pry them off of her, "Get off of me!" She kept pulling her arm, trying to get her arm free.

"What's going on over there?" A deep voice filled the room, causing him to stop pulling her.

"Nothing boss. Just some girl came wondering in, wanting to see the boss." Harleen looked over towards the staircase and saw a man in a nice suit, different from the other men who more casual clothes. He seemed to be the man from the club that night.

"It's Harleen Quinzel. I'm here to see Mr. J." She yelled across the room to him. She tried her hardest to focus on him. Hopefully he remembered her.

"Shit." The man breathed, letting go of her arm. She looked at him who then took a step to the side, then back up at the man at the staircase.

"Come up." He said then walked back up to the gold lit room. Harleen adjusted herself and looked at the man who stood beside her. A smile filled her face, a feeling of power overcame her. They knew who she was and with just her name their demeanor changed from tough men to ones who didn't make eye contact with her anymore. She began to take a step forward but then turned back to the man and gave him another hard slap, this time on the other cheek. He took it without saying a word.

"Thanks for your help." She gave them a smiled and walked to the stair and began climbing them to the same room she was in before.

"Take a seat." The man said to her, gesturing towards the couch.

She sat on the couch and watched him as he stood by the door not saying a word. Minutes passed by, she now understood how he felt when she kept him waiting. She began tapping her foot on the ground and looked around, able to see the club without having a hazy mind.

The door suddenly opened, causing her to look at it as he walked in. He wore black slacks with a deep purple silk shirt. It was unbuttoned a third of the way down, showing even more tattoos and his perfect chest. She couldn't help herself but look. Thick gold chains hung low from his neck, rings covered his fingers and a leather gun holster fitted around his shoulders, homing a purple and white firearm. He sat down across from her and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Doctor Quinzel…" He purred, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Harleen smiled, "You don't have to call me doctor here, J. Harleen will do just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

"Harleen," He purred, "How has my favorite psychiatrist been?" He grinned.

"Been wondering how you managed to get out of your cell. I think all of Gotham has been wondering that." Harleen returned the smile.

He looked different to her, but at the same time it reminded her of what she had expected to see when they first met. His eye lids now covered in dark black eyeshadow and his signature red lipstick covered his lips. His hair had been fixed since she saw him the other day, now a more vibrant green than it being somewhat faded.

He began to laugh, "I can't be telling just anyone anything these days. Never know who to trust."

"You know you can trust me. I kept your secret. Dr. Leland pulled me and Dr. Hayes in after you escaped, I didn't say anything."

J stood up and looked out towards the open floor below them, looking down at his men still sitting around the table playing cards. He began to walk towards her, "My Harlequin. So deceiving." He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. If it had been one of those men down there she would have not welcomed it like she did now with him. She stood up, just below eye level to him, "What are you doing J? If someone finds out that I knew about what you were planning or that I know where you are." She gestured around the room, "You have to come back, please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes then began to let them wander down to his mouth that was now open just the slightest. To his chest that rose and fell from his harsh breathing. She lifted her hand slightly up to his shirt and let her fingers run up the soft fabric. The corners of her lips twitched up, threatening to let a full smile come through. Harleen bit her lip to keep the smile from showing and looked back up to him. His eyes followed her hand then back to her eyes.

"Please J."

He began to roll his head around, his tendon showing due to the strain, "Please J." He mocked, "I'm not going back just yet, doll. But when I do, I'm going to want you to be there." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the couch and sat down, pulling her along with him. "I need you to be there. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "Yes. When?"

He beamed, "You'll know when." He pushed her hair back from her shoulders and slid his hand around her throat and applied a little pressure. Enough to slowly cut the blood flow up to her head but allowing her to breathe. He leaned in and brushed his lips up against hers, not kissing her. Harleen leaned in and press her lips to his quickly before he growled and his hand tightened more, pushing her back and out of reach of him.

She let out a laugh then let both of her hands wrap around his forearm, steading herself.

A sudden knock at the door across from them caused him to growl, running his tongue over his teeth, "We can play later." A grin spread across his face before releasing his hand from around her and sitting back on the couch, "Come in." He announced. One of the men stepped in slightly and looked around the door to J.

"Mr. Armel is here with the girls. Want me to send them up?" J gave him a nod then left Harleen alone with J once again.

"Should I go?" Harleen looked over at him. She knew that this meeting was about business and felt intrusive if she stayed. But at the same time she felt the need to stay. To see him in his element. She secretly never wanted to leave his side.

He gave her a breathy laugh, "You're free to leave whenever."

Harleen smiled and sank more in her seat, and cross her legs.

J grinned and sat forward as a man in a dark navy suit, with a large rolex on one wrist and rings on the other hand, clear signs of wealth, came in along with three girls all wearing short dresses and high heels. The man sat down and left the girls standing beside him.

J made no acknowledgement to the man, instead he stood up and walked over to the girls and began looking at them. His eyes wandered over their bodies, inspecting them like objects.

"How much?" J said, he was being them now. He grabbed each of their arms and looked at them.

"10. Each." Armel said with a smile, "You know I only give you the best I have."

J reached the last girl and looked over her then at her arms. He began laughing, tilting his head back. His laugh made the man squirm in his seat and that made Harleen smile.

"Your best?" He looked over her shoulder to him then walked around the girl so he stood in front of her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Armel, "Now, now, now…would your best include being a junkie?" He held her arm up to him. Harleen could see the blown vein from where she sat, J did not look happy.

Armel scoffed and pointed his hand to her arm, "My girls aren't on drugs."

"Oh?" J rose his eyebrows and gripped a fistful of her hair and yanked it back showing the girls relaxed face more, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Harleen was surprised she could hold herself up.

"You think you can hide her in with the others and think I'll pay full price for damaged goods?"

"No not at all." Armel stammered

"She's free then. And the others will be 5 and 5 for my troubles." J let go of her arm but still stood beside him, towering over him showing him dominance.

"I'd be losing out on 10 grand with that! I'll take her back, get her cleaned and she'll be better than any other girl that works here. Better than any dancer I've sold you." Armel looked at J then over to Harleen, "Give me her." He nodded towards Harleen.

"She's not for sale."

"Come on J. Don't get too attached, they're just women." J pulled out his gun suddenly and held it up to his forehead causing the girls to gasp and them all running to the back of the room away from the two men.

"I was just joking." Armel held his hands up. J grinned and slowly lowered his gun over his chest to his heart then down to his groin. "Okay, I'll take 10 for the two girls and I'll take back the other one." J pulled back the hammer, "Okay! She's free. Do we have a deal?" His hands her shaking just the slightest. He began laughing loudly, causing Harleen to laugh as well. He had gotten his way without saying anything.

"Get out." He shooed his gun at him and walked back over to Harleen and sat down. Armel wiped his forehead and stood up and walked out of the lounge.

"Frost."

Frost walked in seconds later, "Boss."

"Get these ladies to their rooms and cleaned up. One needs a detox before she can start working." Frost nodded and escorted the shaken up girls out of the room.

"That was exciting." She angled her body towards him

"I knew you would enjoy that. I think you enjoy it more than sitting behind a desk from 9 to 5. Don't want you getting mixed up with bad men now Doctor." He grinned and placed a finger under her chin, tipping her head up.

"I'd hate to agree with you but you're right." Harleen smiled, "Although I think I'm already mixed up." She moved her hand back over his arm.

He grinned and moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in to him. Their lips crushed together, making her involuntarily moan into his mouth. She moved her fingers into his green hair and tugged at it while opening her mouth just the slightest giving him access which he took. Such the oprotuniest. Their tongues moved together in unison. She craved more of him so she threw her leg over his and pulled herself up on his lap and pressed her small frame against him. As his hands made their way down her body to her waist she pulled her lips away from his. As much as she wanted to stay in this cozy room with him she knew that every second she was there she was at risk of being caught with him; if the police were smart enough to check his club.

"I think it's best that I go now." Harleen ran her thumb on his chin, cleaning up the smudged red lipstick.

"So soon." J smiled and pulled his chin from her fingers, then stood up with her still on his lap and set her down in front of him, "Don't be late."

"Yes, sir." Harleen smiled and leaned up to kiss under his jaw lightly, making him purr, "Don't make me wait too long now." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room and towards the exit.

The week dragged even more knowing that she was on his time now. Just sitting on the sidelines waiting for him to show up when he wanted to. More often than not she fought the urge to get dressed up and go down to his club just to see him again but that was a risk she couldn't take. She had to be there for him when he needed her. Every night she fell asleep to the news anchor talking and every morning she got ready to it. She figured that if he would be telling her anything it would be through the news, he did like to be extravagant.

By next week she had finally heard something about him. Two bank robberies and a jewelry store had been robbed. They were in and out of all three of them within a few hours last night. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned up the volume, listening to the reporter.

"… _Authorities have set up a three block perimeter causing traffic delays in the downtown area. No reports of casualties at this timeouts a few minor injuries which are all expected to have a full recovery_."

The reporter paused and listened to her ear piece.

" _We have an update on the story already. According to our on-site film crew, The Joker and Robin are on their way over to Arkham Asylum. Seems as though he has turned himself in and wanted a personal escort back." The reporter laughed at her joke, "We will continue to cover this story when we have more to share."_

Harleen stared blankly at the screen for a few moments before realizing minutes had passed by. She got up suddenly, pulled on her shirt and left her apartment for Arkham.

By the time she had gotten there, dozens of news cars were there setting up for them to film. At least she had gotten there before he did. Upon entering the grounds she parked in her usual spot, and did her usual routine: went to her office, checked her emails, reviewed patients' session plans for the day then to go and get her cup of coffee. Nothing was out of the ordinary besides the break room gossip of this mornings events. A sudden rush of commotion caught Harleens attention causing her to follow the group up to the front entrance.

He walked in with cuffs around his wrists and two cops beside him and Robin right behind him. He wore a black suit with a deep red button up shirt along with his signature gold chains and rings. "Lookie here boys, I've got a crowd. I'm a real celebrity. Mom would be so proud of her little boy." He cackled.

"If everyone could please clear the room. Nothing to see here, on with your day." The cops told the crowd. Everyone began turning away except for Harleen. She stayed in her spot and watched him.

"Ma'am, if you could please leave." The police spoke to her

"She stays. She's my doctor. My favorite doctor." J smiled towards her, "Come here sweets."

"Mr. J." Harleen began to walk over to him, "Go to see you back here again." She gave him a smile.

"Ah yes. I'm sure a lot of people are. I've decided to turn myself around for the better, even turning myself in and making the boys job a lot easier. Isn't that right bird-brain?" J looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

Robin began to walk in front of him, "I'm only following instructions. You wouldn't come in unless I'm here. Just doing my job." He grabbed onto his arm and walked him to the front desk, "Lets get you checked in." He grabbed the clip board and slid it in front of him.

"Mind if I use your pen, doll?" J eyed the pen he had given her in her front pocket.

"Here." Harleen pulled it out and handed it to him. J took it from her and let a grin form on his face along with a laugh. With quick movements the pen she had given turned into a switch blade. And before she had any time to process what had happened next, it was already done. Robin was on the ground, clutching his neck in a desperate attempt in stopping the blood from pooling around him. The Joker stood above him laughing with a spray of red liquid across his mouth.

"I suppose we can't all be saved can we doctor?" J looked over at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his face even more.

A/N: So this chapter is shorter than the last couple I've posted but I'm hoping that these events makes up for it? Has anyone noticed that when I wrote about J smiling I NEVER mentioned his metal teeth? Yeah we will get to those teeth next chapter…don't you worry. Got it all planned out. Hope you enjoyed reading this one, please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Harleen stood in complete shock as everything around her continued to move in slow motion. One of the police men rushed down to Robin and placed his hand over the gashing wound in a desperate attempt to save the boys life but the blood flowed too quickly. He had radioed for back up and a medical team but she knew they wouldn't make it in time. She pried her eyes from the gruesome scene before her to look over at the other police man with his gun pulled out and aiming straight for The Joker. J had seemed to have no concern for the gun being pointed at him. He just continued to laugh, throwing his head back in joy and clapping his hand together, as the other cop pulled his hand away from Robin and pulled out his gun and aimed it at J.

"Drop the knife!" One of them yelled. "Set it down slowly." J grinned and started to play with the blade in his hands.

"I just wanted to play." He pretended to pout then wipe the knife clean on his nice suite, "Not my fault I like to play rough." He bent down and set it gently on the ground. Before he could stand up completely, the cops were at his side, grabbing his arms and pulling him off to the side away from the body.

At this time, back up had finally arrived along with medics carrying in their supplies. The EMTs set their things down next to Robin and checked for a pulse. One shook his head as the other began walking over to Harleen. Her eyes stayed on Robin, replaying the last 2 minutes over and over in her head.

"Ma'am?"

There was so much blood. The body had a lot of blood in it, she knew of that but to see it spilled out on the floor was shocking to her.

"Ma'am?"

 _That was exciting! The most action we've had in weeks. Movies and TV doesn't compare to this. Look at that warm crimson liquid just oozing out of him. He sure does know how to treat a lady to a special treat._

 _You're vile. Harleen should never have been here. If you would have just stopped putting thoughts into her head about her and him we would have never been in this mess._

 _Me put thoughts in her head? We are her thoughts._

"Dr. Quinzel?" The voices stopped and allowed her to come to. Everyone had stopped moving in slow motion. The body was now draped with and white sheet. But the blood had seeped through.

"I'm sorry." Harleen looked over to the medic, "I'm sorry."

"Lets get you out of here and get you cleaned up ok?" The medic placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her out of the room. She had looked back one last time to see police putting up yellow crime scene tape and taking pictures.

Once in the next room, she sat down in one of the chairs and let the medic clean her exposed hand and face. She could see her reflection in one of the windows, it looked like as if someone had dipped a paint brush in red paint and pulled back the bristles and let perfect small round drops land on her and her white coat. She held out her hands and let him run a clean cloth over her hands, taking off blood. She then closed her eyes when he began to wipe her face with gentle motions.

"Dr. Quinzel?" Harleen opened her eyes to see a police officer standing in front of her with a large evidence bag, "If you don't mind. Could I have your coat? It has evidence on it." Harleen nodded and shrugged off her coat and handed it to him where he placed it in the bag with gloved hands, "Thank you. We will take your statement shortly." He walked away.

"Okay, we are all finished here." She nodded as he began to pack up his things. Looking around more she noticed that Arkham and Leland were now there talking to the cops. She stood up and began walking over to them.

"I'm ready to give my statement now." Harleen crossed her arms in front and rubbed her upper arms. The cop nodded and flipped a piece of paper for a clean piece.

"Lets get some privacy." He motioned over to an empty chair and sat down where she sat down in the one across from him. She began to tell him everything from what she had seen and from what she could remember.

"And the pen? Did you know that it was a weapon?" He looked at her

Harleen shook her head quickly, "I had no idea. It…it was a gift." She looked down at the ground.

"A gift from who?"

"I…uh…I assumed it was from someone in this office. A secret admirer. I found it flattering but never found out who it was from." Harleen shook her head, "I didn't know, I swear."

The cop nodded and wrote down some more notes. Harleen tried to peer over and see if he was actually writing down her false statement.

"And did you ever get anymore gifts from that person?" He looked up at her

Harleen shook her head, "No, nothing. Everything went on like it had never happened so I didn't bother to pursue it."

The officer finished up his notes, "Thank you. If we have anymore questions we will contact you." As he stood up and walked away, she let out a breath of air and placed her head in her hands.

 _You could have told him the truth Harleen. You could have done something right._

 _And what would that have gotten her? Time in jail as an accessory for murder and knowing information on Joker. Yeah, real smart._

 _At least she would have a clear conscious and not live with this guilt he has caused her._

Joan walked over to where she was and sat down beside her, "Are you okay?"

Harleen just nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Collateral damage." She gave a weak smile, "My patient is back in custody. Another charge of murder will be put on his sentence. And I go back to treating him. All is right in the world." She smoothed out her shirt, "It's best that I get back to work."

"I think you should go home. Being here isn't the best thing." Leland looked at her.

"I'm going to have to come back tomorrow. Nothing will have changed. What has happened, happened so might as well stay and do some good. I already took off work last week when he got out. I still have responsibilities." Harleen stood up, "If you would excuse me." Joan tucked in her legs and let her pass. She walked through the corridors and headed to patient processing. There she found one of the orderlies finishing up placing Js' clothes in a bag.

"Excuse me? May I see that?" Harleen motioned to the bag. The orderly was hesitant at first but then slid the bag over. She opened it and began shaking out his clothes and digging in his shirt pocket then in his pants where she found a crumpled up piece of paper with writing on it.

'Come see me' Was written on it. The same hand writing she had found with the pen.

 _Don't do it. This isn't going to end up good._

 _She's gunna do it. The temptation is too strong to resist isn't it? ISNT IT?_

Harleen shoved the clothes back in the bag and kept the torn piece of paper with her. She continued to walk down passing the showers and into the processing room where he was being finger printed and pictured all over again. His damp hair fell forward on his face. All traces of make up gone besides a faint residue on his eyes and lips. He stood there in his dark blue Arkham uniform.

"Oh doctor. I do apologize for such behavior." He grinned looking back at her, "Mother always told me to never act so heinous in front of a lady."

The guards shoved him forward where they forced him into a stained, off-white straight jacked, "Come on. Lets get you to you cell." He gripped his arm and began walking again. Harleen followed behind them, keeping to herself.

The four of them stood in front of the elevator and waited for the doors to open up. Once piled in, Harleen put in her code to get down into maximum. She held her hands in front of her, feeling his stare burn into her.

"You know, you never did visit me in my cell. Today _is_ a special day." A loud laugh erupted from him causing her to jump a little.

"That's enough out of you." One of the guards said.

She heard him growl, "Oh we're just getting started."

Harleen turned around and looked at him then at the two guards, "Are you guys are done?" The doors opened behind her as she stepped out she showed her badge to the guard at the maximum security door. He opened it and let J and the guards go first and she followed suit. The four of them walked down the dimly lit hallway, thick acrylic glass separated them from numerous patients as they made their way down further. Eventually they all stopped at an empty one. The clear door slid open and Joker and the two guards stepped in. They unbuckled him from himself, allowing him to roam around his cell. As they stepped out the doors began to close once more. Harleen stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He continued to watch her with a blank stare.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to have a moment with my patient alone." Harleen looked over at the guards to which they nodded and began walking away.

"Doctor, doctor, doc-tor." J sang slowly, crossing his arms behind his back.

"How could you do that? In front of everyone!" She yelled

J began to shake his head slowly, "Why so upset doll? Everything worked out perfectly. Just how I wanted. You. Were. Astounding."

"No. I never agreed to this…" She began "…To murdering another person. I thought that-"

"You thought what?" J cut her off, "You thought that this gift meant something? Meant something more than my own plan to kill one of the Dynamic Duos?" He shook his head, "Oh Doc, I thought you were more smart than that."

Harleen bit her tongue in an attempt to hold back what she had to say. If he saw that his words got to her then he would win and that wasn't going to happen. She crossed her arms in front of her, "I'll see you in our next session. Welcome back." Harleen turned on her heels and walked toward the exit as she heard his laughter grow louder and louder in the distance.

 **A/N: I'm back guys! I know I've been MIA for so long and that's because I've had personal things going on like working and going to school full time and also not going to lie, I got a small writers block and I got kinda worn out on writing BUT I haven't forgotten about this story. Just needed some time off from it so I hope you guys like it. I know its short but it's something.**


End file.
